The New Guy in town
by RogueCaptain
Summary: Okay, So your life is pretty much decided. Everything seems to be going your way, but what if that predicatibility is boring? Not all people are meant for a life behind a desk, and when Andrew makes a wish for something to change, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. A new Red

**Chapter 1: A New Red**

I am bored. Not just bored for the moment, but bored with life. Nothing in the real world is all that interesting. I love Halo. So therefore I love Red vs Blue. That realives me of my ongoing boredom. My name is Andrew Marks. 17 year old senior. Ive got great grades, great body, great prospects for the future. But its still boring.

Now, I suppose boring is not quite the right term. Lacking...change. Predictability is sometimes a forsaken thing, something you grow to resent. I suppose from a logical point of view, it's nice. Predictions are what make people like economists their money, but isn't a little change what's really important. Here me out. Do we learn more when we're st rest, or when we're constantly forced to change. If you think about it, change is the great maker of the world.

My parents always are talking about sending me to some business college. But that is of no intrest to me. Ever since I was little, I have been shooting rifles. Not the one in my pants, but real ones. Practicing Martial Arts. Studying Military procedures. I want to fight something. Someone. Be a goddamn hero. I know what I want. To see action like the Reds and the Blues. Well, Im about to get my adventure.

One night at 11 pm I was playing halo with my friend, and I look outside offhandedly. It was full of stars. Never has the sky been fuller than that night. Then I see it! A shooting star! I jokingly wish to join Red team when I wake up tommorow. I giggled at my wish then played Halo for an hour. Going on a 29 kill streak like a pro. Okay, I might be exaggerating, but it's close. I don't get it, but I felt at peace. Then I logged off, telling my friend goodbye.

Before I went to bed I got some water. My little sister was watching anime. By God, why she up so late? Her name is Cassy. She is 14 years old, in the 8th grade, and what you expect from a little sister. She can be annoying, sure, but she is family. She is hard headed, proud, and like me, knows hos to take care of herself. Curly dirt blonde hair. And if you ask any boy her age, they'll say "She is one helleva a hottie!" And I tell them to never be alone, or they might wake up on ship, in a box, heading towards Madagascar.

"Cassy, what are you watching?" I asked, slightly interested. More to make small talk.

"Some show about Godzilla." She answered. Well, I mean, it's Japan. Of course they have shit about Godzilla.

"Anything going on at school tomorrow?" I asked as my water was getting my water.

"Algebra Test. God, Math is just...Zachary doesn't make it any easier." She went on. Math, which she hated. Zachary, some classmate who's determined to get her to agree to a date. Coincidentally, they're both in the same period.

"Pfffffft" came out, as I began to laugh.

"Don't make fun of me! These are real problems!" She lambasted me, and to her credit, she really didn't like Zachary...

"I admit, it's got to suck having him in that class. Kill that test for me." I got my water, then on my way up, I gave her a rustling on the head. We dont always see eye to eye, but I love her like nothing else. I think myself as a good brother. But sadly, that is the last time I showed my little sister any kind of affection in a long time. I went upstairs, plugged in my earphones. Then I let sleep take me, engulf me like the winds of inevitable force. I feel like I need noise when I fall asleep. Cause I cant take it when I hear nothing. Too damn quite.

When I woke up, I was not in my bed. I was in some airplane. Or air transport. I got up,then went up front. "What the hell you doing up here kid? We're about to land next to the Red outpost. Get ready!" Confused, I went back to the bay of the ship, which I realized to be a pelican. I had Sniper rifle slung to by back, and a Mangum on my hip. Well, I guess shooting stars are no joke. I admire my shiny red armour, the the bay door opens.

The ship landed and I hear the Pilot say "Hustle rookie! This is a war zone!"

"Holy shit. I think my wish was answered." I rush out, and I see some other soldiers. One in red. One in maroon. Another in orange./p

"Hey, what's your name?" I recognized that voice anywhere. Griff. "My name is Andrew Marks sir!" I go into full salute. The red one does an overtake at that.

"Son. Im the commanding officer here. That right there is a nobody. My name is Sarge. But Sir will do. And this here is Simmons." Sarge told me, his commanding voice on full display.

"Nice to meet you." Simmons, outstretched his hand. I happily shook it.

"And I'm griff. And I am not a nobody." He said with indignation.

"Yes you are" the others say in unison.

"There are some other on base. And then there is the dirty blues" Sarge said, pointing at the base on the other side of the canyon.

"Yeah, but we dont really fight them anymore. They are just there. But we do have some conflict." Grif says lazily.

"Well soldier." Sarge tells me. "Welcome to Valhalla. This is your new home" I cocked my Sniper Rifle. "Glad to be here sir!"

They show me around the base. Its way bigger than I expected. Rooms, kitchen, Living room, training rooom, all that kind of shit. Computer room too. Why is there a bottle of lotion and tissues right next to the computer? As the tour continues, I can't help but see a certin light-red soldier talking to his medic.

* * *

 **Welcome to my little story full of madness! My funhouse if you will! I'm going back and editing some stuff, cause I've determined I'm an rookie writer. Especially two years ago. So therefore, I encourage your feedback! I hope to get feedback from y'all, you are what make me love writing!**


	2. Valhalla

"Well who is this here?" Donut asks. "Private Andrew Marks." I replied. "Well nice to have you aboard! I'm donut, and this is Doc. And our Mexican robot is somewhere." Donut says to me."Cool." I replied. "Welcome to red army! Glad to have you!" Donut says with his usual enthusiasm. "Well, I thinks its time you meet blue team. We have to get our flag back anyway." Grif says sadly." "How did they get it?" I asked. "That's the problem rookie. We don't know." He tells me.

"Do you keep watch?" I ask. "No." Grif tells me. "Actually, we do. It's your job. Your just so lazy you refuse to do it." Simmons says. "Wait, hold up, I don't recall getting this assignment." Grif says. "We told you during our last meeting! It was only a week and a half ago! How did you forget?!" Simmons yells at the Orange soldier. "Dude, I was asleep. Of course I did not hear." Simmons sighs. "Of course you were asleep. Let's go."

I pick up my Sniper rifle, and follow them to blue base. "Hey Blues! Get out here!" Grif yells. Three blue soldiers come out." What you wa- who is this?" "This is Marks right here. Marks this, is Agent washington, and next to him is Tucker and Caboose. Now that we've done that, we want our flag back!" Grif saya hurriedly. "You know the drill. Who is next? Simmons?" Simmoms sighs." I just want everyone to know, I am a girl, and I like putting ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys."

Tucker and Washington were saying something to each other. "Got anything else?" Tucker asks. "You took everything!" Simmons shouts. "How about that sinper rifle Marks is holding?" I cock the sniper, aim at tucker, and fire a round. I miss by a couple inches quite intentionally. "You'll have to take it from my cold dead body Tucker." He looks as if he is ready to shit himself. Good.

"Wait... I think we have something!" Simmons says. We go back to Red base, and Simmons brings out the Grif Shot. "Is that what I think it is, from who I think it is?" Washington asked. "Yes." Simmons answered. "So you just keep advanded Aileen tech lying around?" Tucker asked. "I asked doc to mount it" Grif says. "That's right. I think that's a good way to remember the good old times." Doc says.

Thats around the time I leave the conversation, and go look at the Water fall. Then I notice attack ships coming in, and I rush back. "How we gonna get there? They are way ahead of us." Washington asked. " I have an Idea." Then I point to the ships coming in. "In the name of the UNSC you are under arrest! Do not resist! Now, we will land to take you prisoner."

Sarge looks at Grif and says " Marks has only been here an hour, and I already like him better than you." I look at Sarge and say. "Sir, you obviously hate Grif. My guess is you were gonna like me better from the start." I tell him

We take the ships, and head off to the place where Church and Carolina are. "You don't have to go in there son. You don't even know the people we are saving." Sarge tells me. "Screw that. I want to fight! Time to get to know them later!" I tell him. "I can already tell your better soldier than Griff too. I salute hime in respect. He nods. Time to save Church and Carolina.

"Hey rookie. How handy are you with that Sniper Rifle?" Tucker asked me. I give a thumbs up and said " Don't worry. I use it quite regularly. I really like shooting my rifle off. But sometimes I need other people to cock it for me." I tell him. "Bow chicka bow wow!" We both burst out laughing. "I like the new Red. He has a sense of Humor." Well, Glad people are coming my way.


	3. Meeting Carolina and Church

We land at the secret facility, and the door left right open. We hear gun shots, and banging, and all kinds of noise coming from one direction. "Don't know for sure, but it sounds like she is that way." We rush down the hall, and we enter this biv room, filled with Tex robots. Donut chucks some grenades and yells "9 points you dirty whore!" I smile at his one Liner as we rush to Carolina's side.

Wash hands her a pistol. "Told ya they ain't so bad." "Yeah, I gues your right. Who the hell is the new guy?" "Don't worry about it. We'll introduce you later." We all line up. Me my self cocking my Sniper Rifle. I really should have brought a close range weapon. Well, I got my pistol, but there is alot of Texs there. Shit.

I see Church telling Caboose something, then he goes into caboose, then comes out. All of a sudden Caboose charges forward at full speed taking quite a few of them down and does a barrel role. "I am Michael J. Caboose! And I. Hate! Taxes!" "It's Texas!" Grif corrects. "That too!"

Letting loose a clip full of bullets into the enemy, that starts the charge. Lets just say firing sniper rifle close range is not an easy task, but I've been practicing my no scoups. It has served me well. Eventually I switch to my pistol, due to lack of sniper clips, and tried not to get killed. I saw the Texes about to punch Grif in the groin, but a clip full of well placed shots saved him his reproductive powers. "I owe you one rookie." He tells me, but he gets punched in the groin regardless 30 seconds later. "Oh you had to see that coming!" Tucker yells at him as we kill the Texes that did the nut cracking.

We continue our struggle, then grif shouts "Marks! Behind you!" I turn, and I was about to be demolished by a Tex, but a well placed shot in the head saves me. It came from Carolina, I nod to her in gratitude. It starts looking hopeless, but then they just shut off. Must be Church's doing.

"Uh, you could have done that before I got punched by 20 of them in the Nutz at once!" Grif says. "Yeah, well where is the fun in that?" Tucker counters. "Nice going there Church. I guess sometimes little faries do make wishes come true" Says sarge. "I could have told you that." Says Donut. "So I guess our work here is done?" Simmons asks. "I'm sure we did not just come here to kick ass. There is something you two have to do." I say talking to Carolina and Church. "Yeah. There is still the Director. But that is for me and Carolina to do."

They walk in the door, knowing full we what happens next. In about 2 and a half minutes. Carolina walks out without her helmet off. Sad day I think. We walk outside, then Church and Carolina come up to me. "Who are you? The Reds got a new recruit?" Church asks. "For a rookie, you seem to handle yourself well." Carolina adds. "Thank you ma'am. My name is Andrew Marks. Just got attached to this squad today. Already seems like we are about to do something against protocol." "Well, your probably right. I know we just met, but coming to help people you don't know is mighty selfless." She reaches to shake my hand. I take it, then leave to join the others. Well, it seems like we're about to get ship wrecked. Great!

After a seris of dramatic events, we wind up in what I guess is crash site Alpha. They don't know that yet though. Now all I gotta do is survive isolation, a civil war, and whatever happens after season 13!

 **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this series! I am really enjoying writing it. II'd really appreciate if you made comments down below! Bye!**


	4. Ship Wrecked

I was doing push ups in our makeshift base. I want to be ready when we get out of here, and thrown into Chorus's civil war. I get up to go practice my shooting outside then _**boom!**_ I drop to the floor.

Grif rushes out. "Hey! What the fuck is going on out here? Who is shooting at our base?" Grif yells. I rush to his side. "We are!" Sarge yells back. "You are?" Grif asks. "Our base is in need of major renovation. Figured I'd tare down the east wing, and put in something decorative. Like a mortar cannon." Sare replies. "And it didn't occur to you to warn us when you started blowing holes in the wall?" Grif asks. "Opps! I'm sorry Marks! Should have warned you! You might wanna get out the way. But Grif, you stay right there." Sarge fires the cannon. We both retreat into the base. "Oh come on!" Grif complains.

Griff stands near the door, watching what was happening. He looks at me. "Looks like Agent Washington, and Caboose are here to get the tank." "Thank god!" Grif hears something then goes out and yells "Yeah! Now get out of the tank you-" but is cut of by Sarge's well placed cannon shell. "Son of a bitch!" He screams in pain. I walk out to see Sarge get out of the tank.

"This is an outrage!" "Damn it Sarge! We don't need renovations! This is temporary! Take your damn Tank back Wash!" I scream. "Already on it Marks." Washington tells me. " You blues have the advantage! We need upgrades to level the playing field!" "Sarge, Reds and Blues aren't fighting! They are just on opposite sides of a canyon with color devided borders." Washington replies. "True. But have you ever considered fighting is in our blood. It's almost instinct. If we aren't, we will surely die!" Sarge tells Wash. "Dear god, I hate you." Wash says in disgust. "That's the spirit!"

Griff coming out of nowhere proclaims " We may not be fighting, but you are way closer to the food storages than we are. I will not stand for that!" "You won't stand for anything fat ass." Simmons remarks. "Just take the God Damn tank already!" I yell. "Okay. Caboose, follow me. We need to have a talk with Private Tucker." As they leave Simmons says "There goes the revered leader of the Blue army. What a dick." "Guys, I'm going to do some shooting practice. Call me when something important happens."

I leave and go set up some cones. I decide I need three weapons. A regu!ar assault rifle, my Sniper, and a pistol. I scavange around for an abandoned assault rifle. I found a modification so now it has a bayonet. Nice, when the time comes. I fire the assault rifle, and try to use the ammo as effectively as I can. Then I switch to pistol. Firing a couple clips. But then I mostly focus on my sniper rifle. A couple of hours later I hear "61! 62! 63!" Coming from Blue base.

I decide to head over to check on them, and I see Tucker doing squats. He stops when he gets to 69 however. Wash helps him up, then they start talking. I walk oger to them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I ask Wash. "Oh, just some training." He replies. "Some? You trying to kill me! Tucker complains." " I'm trying to get you in shape!" Wash counters. "Mind if I join you?" "What?!" They cry in unison. "Yeah. Not like I'll get any better with my team, or yours... just washington really. Im good with a gun, but I've never done hand to hand combat. Plus building my muscles won't be crazy. Get me hard like a rock." "Bow chika bow wow!" Tucker says instantly.

"Well... I've never seen this in a sim trooper before." Washington says genuinely surprised. "My mother always told me I was special." "Wash, don't let him do this. No need to make more people miserable." Tucker says. "All right! Five laps around the canyon!" Wash commands. "Fuck you!" "6 laps." "Hey! Why isn't Caboose down here doing dumbbells or something?" "I think he is having one of his off days. Now hope to it!" He says. "I'll join him. Sounds like a good warm up!" I tell wash. "Kid, you're fucking crazy!" Tucker remarks. "I told you I was special!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! I want to know how I'm doing! Please! I need help!**


	5. Is Time with Tucker a good idea?

Well, that was a good warm up. As me and tucker stand before Agent Washington, we wait for him to begin. As he begins to speak, it is clear he is more interested in traing Tucker. He needa it more. "Ok Tucker. There is a point in basic traing where a Sergeant attempts to break his or her soldiers, so that they may overcome their civilian mindset and become focused on the responsibility and selfless of becoming a real soldier." "Uh Bro, I went through basic ages ago. True soldier standing right here." "What is the UNSC motto?" "When in doubt rub one out." "I am going to break you private Tucker." "Oh! I'm shaking inside my armor!" Tucker says.

He points toward a tunnel and says " Inside this Tunnel is an elaborate obstacle courwe designed to test your Reflexes and your mettel."

"Uh...Like...Copper?" "No, that's 'metal'. I said mettell." "Can I go first? It might be best if I did." "At least he is trying. Sure, you may go first. On your mark, get set, go!" I charge forward and jump over the sand bags, fire at the cones with exact accuracy. Kick down the boards in my way, navigate through a mine field, avoid enemy fire, go though a battlefield without getting shot, and plowed through bad guys with a Wardhog. Finally running out completing all of that in 5 minutes. "Very impressive private Marks!" He says clapping his hands.

Let's see if Tucker can match." He aims his pistol in the air. "On your mark, get set" he shoots him in the ass "Go!" "Shit!" He rushes forward into the obstacle course. I swear we we're there for like 30 minutes, then he finished. As he come over to us panting, Wash tells him "Congratulations private, that time was... adequate...for a beginner." "I...what was...I don't..." Tucker sputtered. "Just an Adrenaline rush Tucker, and it will wear off." "I'm...I'm..." " Shaking in your Armor?"

I look behind me and see Caboose coming towards us. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh-Hello! Hello!" He says as he runs past us. He all over the damn place. "Caboose!...Glad to see your feeling better. I've got a little exercise for you! Inside this cave is an elaborate obstacle course designed to-" He did not even get to finish his sentence before going straight through the course. "Okay! That was fun! Gotta go do stuff! Don't ask anymore questions! Thank you, goodbye!" I was stunned. "Damn. And I thought I was fast." I say in shock. "Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker says in response. I got to give him that one. "I think that's enough training for today..." I kinda agree with Wash on this one. "Yeah." Tucker tells him.

" Um...I'm gonna to go work on the com tower." He says leaving us. "Yeah." Tucker repeats. "Well, let's go relax I guess. I don't really know you that well Tucker." He looks at me. "I'm down with that." We walk back, and he takes his helmet of, revealing a brown face, with brown hair. His eyes are greenish brown. "You're black?" I ask in suprise. "Yeah man. Why you think the ladies love me dude? Or my obvious swag?" "I could obviously tell with Carolina." "Hey man, she is not the kind of lady I'm used to dealing with. I'm not sure she is what you would call a lady. She is like half woman half shark. But the shark has cybernetic enhancements. And the woman is one fourth jaguar." He tells me.

I face palm. "Can I see your face? You've seen mine. And no one else has." "Okay." I take of my helment, and my dirty blonde hair spills onto my face. I suppose I should explain how I look. I'm half white, so I'm a bit differnt. My hair is straight, not tight curly like most blacks. My eyes are darkish blue. My features are soft, but still very masculine. He looks shocked. But not for me being black too.

"Dude, be honest with me. How many women have you sex with? With a face like that, my guess is around 50." "Dude, I'm a virgin." That shocked him even more.

To be honest, I could have... But the I'm not liks that. But it's so damn hard to find a girl when all of them are after you. *Flash back* Shit, shit shit shit! I knew I was good looking, but this is a little too far. A mob of middle school girls chasing me? All I came here to do was pick up sis! *Flash back ends* "Don't tell people about my looks. Especially girls. Before I joined, my main worry was getting raped by the girls in my school. It got so bad, it became normal, boring."

"Dude, I wish I had that problem. Either way, your secret is good with me. Besides,I'm the flirt around here. Too bad there is no girls to flirt with however." "Hey, at least you have your rock." "Yeah, at least I have my-" He stops. I have never seen a black dude that white before. "How do you know about my rock?" "Do you really want to know?" I ask him. "Okay, maybe I don't.

Can we talk about something else?" "Sure thing. So, where you from?" "Michigan. City of Chicago. You?" I respond "Dallas Texas." "I thought your accent sounded weird. Wait, you're from Texas? Why is everyone from that state so kick ass? First there is Tex then you." "Dude, we fought a revolution. What more proof do you need?"

"Well, I wander...where you think Carolina and Church went?" "Probably to explore our surroundings, see if their is any people on this planet." " Sure, but they could have told us they were leaving! Now we got stuck with that douche!" He was obviously referring to Washington. "He is doing what he thinks is best. Ever consider he has never been a leader before? That this is new for him, being responsible for people. He wants us to survive." " Yeah but... damn your good logic. But I don't know for sure." "Tucker, I heard what happened when Carolina and Church left Valhalla. He pointed a pistol at his friend to save you. That has to say something." "I guess..."

We reach blue base, the remember I have my own team. I put my hand on his shoulder and tell him "Look dude, I need to get back to Red Base or Sarge will have my ass. Nice talking to you. See you tomorrow." "You too man." He answered. I leave, and head back to Red base to see what shit storm is cooking.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope your enjoying my story so far. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!**_


	6. We're saved!

As I walk back to base, I notice Sarge running out the door. " What's going on Sarge?" He looks back at me and enthusiastically and says "Hey Marks! We are going to build Lopez dos.0!" "I'm goint to pretend I understand. Let me know when your done. I need a nap. Not because I'm lazy! But because I have been traing my ass off. Unless you have anything for me to do. Then I will do that, then take a nap." "No son. I don't need your help right now." "Okay Sarge. Good luck on you're robot. And remember to put him in English!" "Oh! I almost forgot that part."

I walk inside, and into my quarters. What the hell? This place is a mess! Obviously seeing my suprise, Simmons tells me "It was Grif. I know. I hate him for it too." "God damn." Simmons shakes his head in agreement. "I swear Marks. Me and you are the only sane people on this team." I shrug, and head off to bed where the beautiful mistress named sleep awaits me. About 3 hours later, Simmons wakes me up. "Hey rookie. You might want to see this." I yawn, and head outside.

I see Sarge working on a brown robot. This must be Lopez. Finally, he gets up and turns it on. "Ladies. I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to Red team." It just stands there and finally Simmons asks "Can it talk?" We wait a second then it says "Hello." "Thank God!" Grif and Simmons yell in relief he is not speaking Spanish. "Thanks to Marks here, he reminded me to set him to English." I salute Sarge, who in turn nods to me. "Well Lopes dos.0, it is good to have you aboard." "Thank you mast-" "Now get to work you slacker!" "Excuse me?" "Comm tower. Center of Canyon. Repair that as fast as you can." "Yes master."

We all head to the Comm tower, and we see Wash on top, and tucker at the bottom. "Hey Wash. I think we have a situation." "What kind of...oh." Wash says. "Good to see you too." Simmons replies. "What do you want?" Wash asks. "Well we have robot that we think can help you." "No. That's a terrible plan. I don't want you or your robot touching anything." "But we could provide tech support!" Simmons tells him. "Have you tried using any D batteries?" Sarge asks. I face palm. Or helmet palm. "Power isn't our problem. These power arrays are solar." "Well there's your problem! These babies need to be converted to Ds on the double!" "Solar is standard for Communication systems." "Well oh la la private hippie! Well why don't we just plant a guarden! And grow some Organic sun dired tomatoes! And open a farmers market! And then on the first Saturday of the month, when the UNSC comes to buy some fresh produce, we hope on board and ride back on the power of love!"

He looks at Tucker. "Tucker, if they touck anything, broad them with your sword." "All right! Now that's something I can get behind! Bow chick bow- wait!" He looks at us. "No! No, no, no, no!" "Fine! Then I guess you don't want the help of our robot companion." Sarge tells him. Wash looks at Lopez. "Hello." "Nope!" Wash says. "Hey! What if I told you he runs on Recycled cooking grease? Giff practically sweats the stuff." "What else was I supposed to drink once we ran out of Soda?" Griff complains. "There is always water." Simmons tells him. "Oh please, what are we? Cavemen?"

"I said no!"Washington yells. "Are you sure? It looks like a relatively simple fix?" But no one hears him but me. "Just fucking fix it dude." I tell him. He goes toward the problem area. "Look! Why don't you four go check our food supply. It has been a while since I did a full inventory." "You can't just shove your bitch work on us! What do we look like?" Simmons complains. "Uhh. Bithches. Well, except for Marks." Tucker says. "Tucker, I want 100 squats." Wash tells him. "What? But yesterday was leg day!" He complains. "You're a space marine. Everyday is leg day." "This is bullshit!" He says as he begins doing squats. "Ha! Who is the bitch now!" Griff mocks "You're sister was my bitch if I remember correctly." Tucker counters. "What did you say to me bitch?" "No one is a bitch!" Wash yells. "Now both of you be quite!" We all stand there then Griff says "Simmons is kinda of a bitch." "Hey what the fuck!" I swear I heard the slightes crack in his voice. "Oh can it private bitch." Sarge tells him. "Yes sir..." Tucker and Griff say "Bitch" in unison then Wash says " I said be quite!" He hits the radio, then at that very moment the radio come back on.

We all stand in awe, but the awe is broken when gric comments "Holy shit." "It's working! I don't know what I did, but it's working!" Then Lopez comes out and tells us he fixed. Again, the only one listening is me, so I thank him. Wash starts working with the radio, calling for help. It looks bleak for a moment, but then it starts crackling to life.

"Yes we are here! Does anyone read us?!" More crackling. "No, this is real! Me and my men have been shipwrecked!" Wash yells at the radio. "It's an emergency!" Simmons calls. "Code red!" Sarge yells. "What, like a lightish red?" The radio says. "What the fuck did he just say?" Tucker asks. "Cause I mean Red is a pretty broad spectrum. There's scarlet, violet, like a deep burgundy." "Sarge goe up to the radio. "Donut. Is that you?" Sarge asks. "Sarge? Oh hey guys! What have y'all been up to?" Donut asks. "We've been stranded in the middle of the jungle with twindiling food and limited supplies." Sarge say. "That sucks." He replies. "No shit dickhead!" Griff yells.

"Donut, I need you to listen to me. I need you to send help. Call command." "Command? I know a guy if you want to turn this into a three way." "What? Don't do that. I need you to write down these coordinates." Wash come iver to us. "Who is donut again?" "Pink armor. Cherry guy. Happy go lucky. I think someone told me you shot him." "Got it. Are you sure we're confident to trust him with our lives?" "Not at all! But he's what we got dude." Wash sighs. He goes back to the radio, and talks some more. Then they stop talking, and sarge comes over to us.

"So, what happened?" "Well boys, don't mean to jinx us, but we're going to be saved!" We all burst out cheering. Well except Agent Washington. "Listen, let's not get our hopes up yet." "Oh come on wash. We did it! We made contact!" Tucker says. Wash sighs. "Well, it is the first good news we've had in a while."

Then Caboose come up. "Hey everyone!" I almost shit myself realizing what happens next. "Caboose! Where have you been ?" Wash asks. "Well I went on a walk like you said, and now everything is going to be good forever!" "Told you so!" Sarge yells. "Wait, Caboose, you were miserable. What happened?" Washa asks. "Oh yeah, well where are my manners. I haven't even introduced him." "Introduced who?" I start to back away. "Freckles! Come!" He whistles. There come a big ass robot armed to the teeth. I should probably have tried to stop him frm repairing it.

"Say hello freckles!"Caboose commands. "Enemy soldiers detected." Well shit. "Those aren't enemy soldiers! Those are Griff, Simmons, and Marks! Our enemy!" "Firing main cannons." "No! Bad Freckles! Stop!" "Yes Master." The Giant killing machine stops preparing to fire certain death at us. I think I almost shit my pants. "So, what you guys up to?" Mental note. Don't piss of Caboose.

 **Hey guys! I poed you enjoyed this chapter! Please write down what you think in the comments below! Am I doin good, bad, or both? I am happy to hear!**


	7. Reconnaissance

I've doon some investigation about my armor, and it turns out every song between the 20th and 26th century is in here. That became pretty useful, and before I knew it I was singing "Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."Once I was seven years old!" Yeah... I really like that song, and all kinds of other songs from that point. It's a time killer. I was listening to my music, when I see Simmons rushing in, looking a little distressed. "What's wrong Simmons?" I ask. "Um... Nothing. Perfectly fine!" He replies. "Bull shit! But if you want to freak out, be my guess.

Icontinue listening to music, then I hear sarge scream "Men! Fall in! Double time! This is not a drill!" I hurry to where he was. "Sarge, what's wrong?" Simmons asks. "What's wrong? What's wrong? How about scheming, traing, canaving, commiserating, cammoting, take your pick. Also, building a giant robot. Those blues are up to no good!" Sarge yells at us. "And here I was thinking something actually important had happened." Grif complains.

"But sir, didn't we build a robot first?" " doesn't count. He is about as useful as a box full of Grifs." "Hey! I am offended." Grif says. I noticed Lopez looking quite sad. I guess he heard. "Men, I know we have considered the Blues to be our quote allies unquote for some time now, but we got to look at the facts." "What facts?" Simmons asks. "Number one, they now possess a tank on legs that's capable of killing us all." "Which is controlled by Caboose, who has no real intrest in killing us." I counter. "And number two, we didn't have our own number one first. Clearly this is an conspiracy."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Grif asks. "I want you to conduct wome reconnaissance! Secure intel. Get deep inside his bush. Initiate Delta force. Tango and cash!" Sarge tells us. I cock my Sniper rifle. "Fuck yeah. Let's get spy up on this shit. Will make good practice." "Are these orders, or 80s action movies?" "Find out exactly what those pesky blues are up to." "You mean like go over there? Near that monster?" Simmons squeaked. " See! This is exactly the robot overlord shit I was talking about! If only someone had listened!"

"It may be dangerous,but I have complete confidence that at least one of you will survive!" He looks at me. "Marks." "Why aren't you coming?" Grif asks? "We've had a major breach in security! One the bags on my wall has torn. And now there is sand all over the place!" "I can see how that might take priority." Grif say sarcastically. Sarge sighs. "It's likely we will never fully recover. There is just so many tiny crevices!"

"Sarge please! I don't want to upset the Mantis!" Simmons pleaded. "What's a Mantis?" Grif asks. "The Giant Robot!" "Oh, why is it called that?" "I don't know! Cause it's green? That's not the point!" "Well that's not a very good reason to call it Mantis." Sarge says. "Do you have anything to say Marks?" He asked turning to me. "I think i made myself clear. Lets go boys!" They both sigh.

We reach blue base, and hide behind a rock. I see Tucker, Caboose, and Freckles. All they are doing is squats. "So, what do now?" Simmons asks. "Watch, I guess." I tell him. "So, this is a waist of time right? They are not actually plottint anything." Simmons says. "I don't know man. But watching two dudes exercise is really weird." "Grif says. "This isn't getting us anywhere." "I don't know dude, why don't just go up and ask them." "And what, blow our cover?" "Whag do we look like? Seal team 6? Who gives a shit dude!" "Well what about the robot?" "Oh yeah." "See! We need to strategize!" "So, what do you want to do?" "Good cop, bad cop?" I suggest? "What about being causal?" Grif suggests. "What if we go in guns blazing, we can intimidate them into telling us what we want?"

"What are doing?" Asks tucker, who came out of nowhere. We look at each other then Simmons says "Listen Tucker, I'm willing to hear you out, but my partner here is crazy! I can't hold him back!" "What?!" "I mean hey, what's up?" "Let's get straight to it. Sarge ordered us to spy on you. He thinks you're up to something." 'The only thing I've done today is exercise!" Grif sighs. "You poor tortured soul." Grif says sympathetically. "What are you training for?" Simmons asks. "Fuck if I know. Everyday it's the same thing. Wake up, run drills, clean the base, run drills, maintain order, run drills. I have glamerous cavs and a miserable fucking life! Can se please stop running drills!" "I don't know, I have nice cavs, ass, and abs, and Life is pretty good." "Well Marks, like you said! Your special!"

"I had cavs once. Way more tender than a regular cow. You can taste the youth." Grif says. He is obviously thinking about food. "Dude, that is really fucked up. Would you eat a chick?" "Maybe." I sigh. "Wait, Wash makes you clean the base?" Simmons asks. I can hear the excitement in his voice. "And the equipment, and our vehicles. The guy is obsessed with rules and order." Tucker says with absolute disgust. "Ew. Rules and order. Can you imagine having to deal with some one like that?" Grif says equally disgusted. "Rules and order...awh." Simmons says longingly. "Sounds like the first 12 years of my life." I comment. "I know right! He even has an organizational chart."

"Tsk. What a loser." Grif says. "Uh, hkw, hwk, yeah. Hm, well uh, that all sounds very interesting Tucker, but I think I need to see this for myself." "What?" We all say in unison. Oh you know, I just wanna make sure his story checks out. Inspect the base, stick around for a few days." Simmons says. "I think that's desertion dude. Or going awol." I tell him. "What? I'm just going to make sure everything checks out." " _Checks out?_ What're you gonna find that we can't already see? That thing is completely exposed, it's empty. It's clean, dude." Grif tells him. "Yeah, clean." Simmons replies. "Are you sure you wanna hang around? Wash might make you run his obstacle course or something." Tucker warns. "Sarge already made us do that." Grif complains "Well, not me." I say happily.

"Just go dude. But if Sarge finds a rope..." I make the motion of hanging myself. "You know what he will do with it." I warn. I start heading back. "Let's go Grif. Our job here is done. See ya later Simmons. Weather it be in person, or at your funeral."

Me and Grif head back. "Do you think is was a good Idea to leave him?" "What's the worst that could happen?" "Killer robot?" I shrug. "He'll survive that. I'm worried what Sarge will do." As we get back, Sarge comes up to us. "I see two of my soldiers have made it back. But one of them was not supposed to get back. The other one was. What happened to my more competent soldier Grif? And what information have you recovered?" "Uh, that the Blues aren't up to anything and that you're a paranoid old man bordering on senility." "Uh huh. I'll take that into consideration Private. But how about we hear about our more _competent_ soldier?" "He is with the Blues sir, and before you say anything about this all being a conspiracy to capture you second, possibly going back to the Freelancers, can we just get our guy back?" "Excellent Idea Private Marks!" "I swear we will all get killed one day." Sarge runs to go get in the Wardog.

"Why would you suggest that?!" Grif yells at me. "Did you really want to hear him rant, just to finally give the order to saddle up anyway. Oh, by the way, shotgun." "Shotgun! Shit! Well, I guess you have a point. Let's go." The vehicle gets into gear, and we start rumbling toward red base. I swear, when will Felix show up. I want out! Then I can put a god damn bullet through his head. As we are closing on the base Sarge yells "ATTACK!" And we go flying over the hill. "Damn it Grif, you forgot our theme music!" 'Oh, right." He turns on the radio. "Oh forget it, moment has passed." Everyone's was pointing guns at one another." "Enemy soldiers detected." Freckles says. "Good Freckles...No,uh..Murdering people." Caboose says to the monster. "Just want to point out that this was not my idea, it was Marks." "I only said it to make things go quicker. Sarge would have done this regardless."

"Let's get some shit straight. We're here because Sarge thinks you kidnapped Simmons, but that's not the case Simmons? You came here of your own free will." I say cooly. "Is that true Simmons?" "It's not you sir. It's Grif!" "Me?!" "Grif, you fucking disgusting!" "Well yeah, but I've always been like that. Sarge was the one that decided to take half the base for himself." "Oh, then I guess it was your fault sir."

"That makes you traitor!" Sarge yells in rage. He aims the Wardhog's machine guns right at Simmons head. That's when I realized this gonna take a while. So I started listening to my music. It sounds lazy, but I don't want to get in their way. All of a sudden I notice Freckles is aiming at us. I turn off my music to hear "BAIL!" I jump out, and not a second later, the Wardhog goes flying.

I stand in awe. I know there is more arguing going, but all I hear is ringing, then it all come back at once, and I hear a gunshot in the air. I look for it's source, and I see Donut! "Wooohooo you guys are loud!" We all rush toward him screaming and celebrating. I fire my Assault Rifle in the air for effect."Donut! Where the fuck is the ship? The pilot too." I ask. "Oh, they left." Everyone stops. I decide to walk 's about to get very violent, very quickly.

 **Hey guys! I hhope you enjoyed this new chapter! It took a lot, so please comment, and tell me what you think. I'm writing my stories on a tablet, so it's hard work! Please tell if I'm doing good, or what I can do to improve, or ideas for the Story! Bye!**


	8. Another robot?

I have no idea whay just happened, but I believe it best to continue training. I want to be ready when we fight the real enemy. It seems like that is gonna be a minute, but that's okay. I found an electric baton, and thought it was pretty damn cool, so I started practicing with it. I swung it forward and backwards. I didn't know what I was doing, and hit Lopez dos.0 when he came up behind out of no where. When I swung behind me, I felt I hit something. I look behind, and saw the android holding his throat. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. "Si." Shit. Did I efrect his voice box. "Did your systems change to spanish?" "Si." I sigh. "I hear Donut and Doc brought the original Lopez back. You should go talk to him. He nods, and walks off.

I continue my training, untill sunset. I head back inside, and start to relax, then Sarge comes up to me and says "Private Marks. We are about to go get parts for a robot that will eliminate Freckles, and hand us thr advantage!" "Sir, yes sir!" I tell him. I grab my gear, and head out with Sarge, Doc, and Grif. Well, what we are about to do is stupid, but at least it's not boring. Thank god for that.

As we reach the ship, I realize that this thing has power. The Blues are definitely using that power. "You know, for a shipwreck, this place is pretty nice." Doc comments. I won't say he is wrong. "You should see the other half." Grif says. "Why, it is bad?" "We don't know. It broke apart." I reply. "Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. Hey, have you guys ever watched Lost?" "Shut up." The rest of us tell doc.

"All right men. Fan out, and see what you can find. Remember, we are hunting the most dangerous pray of them all." "Man?" Doc asks. " What? No! Giant Robot!""Yes sir." I tell him. "Psh! Man. Everything kills man. Man's _way_ down on the list. Right between koala and retarded koala."

I sigh, and start looking around. I see a lot of Standard issue, but nothing of interest. Then I see a rail gun. "Ah sweet. I went on kill streaks all the time with this baby. I say to myself." I load one up. Well, Felix, watch out! Your gonna get one of these up your ass!

"Men! Upstairs now!" Sarge yells. "I rush upstairs with my new found beloved. "Sarge, you will not believe what we found." Doc says excitedly. "Son, you could have found a laser-guided napalm shark. I still wouldn't care." Sarge says dreamily. "Sarge, what have you found?" I ask. "You know that feeling you get when you see a pretty girl on the first day of school? You're not quite sure what to do but, your instincts just take over and you smile at her. And she smiles back. And suddenly the world is a brand new place. And your stomach is all full of twists and twirls." Sarge says. "Yeah." Doc replies. "I guess." Reflecting on my past. Technically, all the girls were smiling at me. And if I smiled at one, she practically fainted. "Well boys, I got that feeling right now."

We look up, and see the immensely large killer robot. "Ho-ho-holy shit!" Grif says. "Well smack my ass and call me sally." I say in a daze. The series did the robot no justice. The god damn thing was massive! Doc comes over to me and smacks my ass. "What's good sally?" "I swear to god you better be joking or I will fucking destroy you." To make my point I aim my Rail gun at him. "Yes! I was joking! God!" He says with his hands up. "So how we get her out the ship?" Doc asks. "Teleportation cubes anybody?" Grif asks. "No! A girl this fine's gotta be treated right. Oiled up and whatnot. We'll take her apart, and move her ourselves, limb by limb. Packed away in carrying cases if necessary."

"Yeah, I think your dating metaphor kinda took a turn into serial killer territory there Sarge." Doc complains. "Seriously? I just found these awesome Future Cubes. It's destiny!" Grif says. We hear footsteps. We turn around and see wash heading into a corridor. "What's he doing here?" I ask. "Doesn't matter. Let's just dismember this beautiful lady, pack her up, and take her back to our lair. I mean base." Sarge says. "Could you please stop referring to the robot as a woman? It's really weird." Grif complains. "Not as weird as the throbbing erection she's giving me." "Oddly sarge..." I look at my Railgun, then at him "I can relate." Trust me. I was not kidding. No girl has ever made me get a boner this size. "Jesus Christ you two." Grif says.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! please leave a comment, and give some feed back! None is bad in my eyes!**


	9. Felix!

Dear god! Transporting several tons of Robot is not an easy task! But, I guess it's good I'm in good shape. But my lack of sleep will effect me. Good thing somebody invented coffe. Well, not invented, but found out it can be turned from a bean into a liquid. I drop my box where Sarge tells me. I guees Donut heard, because he came out and yelled " Alright, Spread 'em!" "Hey Donut." Doc replies.

"Oh, it's you guys. What took you so long?" He asks. "It's not exactly easy transporting several tons of robot in a timely manner. I think Grif even dropped a bunch of pieces along the way." Doc answered. "Damn straight." I yell. "There's a difference between dropping and abandoning." Grif tells him.

"What? Dropped pieces? Grif, if I find that a single screw is missing from this death machine, I'm gonna beat the living pulp out of you, and then drink the remaining orange juice! 'Cause I like my dead men pulp-free. And with extra calcium. When available." Sarge yells at Grif. "Sounds disgusting." I tell Sarge. "What if I lost multiple screws, or several feet of armor plating?"

"Enjoy building the Robot. I need some damn coffe. Then I need to train. Let me know we need to carry out any Operations." I tell everyone. "And There goes my only useful soldier." Sarge says. "Hey! I take offense to that!" Grif yells. "Well you should you worthless-" I turn on my music before I hear the rest of his sentence, and head in the base. I never was one for coffe, but it felt mighty heavenly once I drank it this time around.

Now, I had a new toy to play with. The problem was, I needed to learn how to use it. I had a round loaded, so I walked over to the shooting range. I held the trigger, and the rail gun went blue. It was charged up, so I released. The round went flying, and quite frankly, so did I. No wander the damn thing is so powerful. The recoil is crazy, and it kicks like a bitch. I get up, now knowing what to expect, I try again, and I went flying again. I went flying quite a few times, but I got the hang of it. Eventually.

Once I was able to avoid flying off my feet, I had to deal with aiming. It was difficult to say the least, and as I said before, it kicked like a bitch, but I feel as it will be worth it. It better be, because my shoulder will be purple by the end of the day. But it has to be done.

Given a few hours, and a lot of falling on my ass, the Rail gun flying out my hand, and the pain in my shoulder, I was fairly good at using. I mean, I had to go through a lot of pain, but putting a round in Felix's ass will make it worth it. I mean nothing sexual. I am very straight. I don't want to put that kind of round. You know what I mean!

I walked back to base to take a break, but outside I saw a huge ass robot. Mus have been the one Sarge built. A lot of smoke was coming out, and you could hear the engine roar. God damn. Was something bad supposed to happen in this scene. I can't remember. "Nice work sarge!" Donut tells our commanding officer. "God damn." Is all I can muster. "Nice work? It looks like shit. It's half the size, and it's on fire!" Grif points out. He had a point.

"Yeah, it turns out we were missing some pieces. Which reminds me-" Sarge hits on top of the head, which causes Grif to fall to the ground, ane continues to beat him savagely. "Ow!" Grif yells. "Donut, get me a glass! I'm makin' orange juice." Sarge yells, whilst continuing to beat Grif. "Let me die!" Grif screams. "Getting a jump on the flu season, good thinking Sir." Donut tells him. "Wait, that's a thing?" Doc questions.

"C-c-cyclops, online." The robot says in a broken Female mechanical voice. "Holy shit, it is a girl." I say in dismay. "Hah! I knew she was a beautiful lady!" Sarge yells. "What you gonna do? Ask her on a date?" I teased. "Cyclops?" Grif asked. "Looks more like a praying mantis to me." Doc says. "No, she said si si cyclops. I think it's Italian." Italian? Really donut? How does he come up with that?

"Dududu, hardware malfunction." The Cyclops tells us. That can't be good. "Welcome to Red Team, C.C.. Now if you-" Sarge says, but gets cut of when Cyclops states "Enemy soldiers detected." I don't think it is just talking about the Blues. "Uh? Is it supposed to do that?" Grif asks. "I admire your enthusiasm C.C., but you've only got _one_ enemy: it's a big robot over at-" Sarge tries to tell it but it says "Negative. Motion tracker detects sixteen hostiles."

Yep, it definitely means us. "Wait, what?" Sarge say befuddled. "Dea-dea-deadly force, authorized." Is says. "Shit!" I say in horror. "I'm not hostile, I'm a pacifist. Kill them." Doc says. "Hey!" Grif says. "Fuck you doc." I tell him. "En-en-en-engaging targets..." But thankfully at that very moment it shuts down.

"Damn, she ran out of diesel." Sarge says. "You converted it to diesel?" Doc asks. "Of course! Looks like she needs a bigger fuel tank!" He says. "God damn it sarge!" I yell. "Fuck that! She needs to be thrown off a cliff!" Grif yells. "Don't see how that solves the fuel problem." Sarge replies.

"Hey guys? There's eleven of us in the canyon." Donut says. "Wow Donut, that's one more than ten! Good job buddy!" Grif says sarcastically. "I don't know if I'd really count Lopez." Sarge says. "But, she said 16." The we hear gunfire in the distance. I load a round into my Rail gun. "Oh shit." Grif says. "Oh shit is right." I say. "Everybody, move!" Sarge tells us, and we all break into a sprint. Well, except griff who is doing a fast jog.

We run over the bridge, and run to the blues. "What in sam hell's goin' on over here?" Sarge yells. "Yeah, who were those guys?" Grif asks. "We don't know." Washington answered. "They showed up and just started shooting." Tucker says. "Oh hombre, de repente me siento mal por. (Oh man... I suddenly feel bad for not warning everyone.)" Lopez Dos says. "Shut up Lopez. This isn't the time for jokes." Sarge tells him. "Y ahora me arrepiento de nada. (And now I regret nothing.)

"Let's move inside, we need to find cover in case there's more hiding out in the-" Washington says but is cut off by someone who says "Run!" I look over, and it's Felix! "Look out, there is another one!" Simmons yells. Felix pops up his shield to deflect a sniper bullet, but the second one goes through his leg.

"Son of a bitch!" Felix screams. "Wait, now I'm confused." Simmons says. "Ughh, what are you doing? I said run!" He yells. " Excellent work soldiers." We hear a voice say. Locus decloacks, becoming visible to us. "You killed my men. I suppose that makes you the real deal." He tells us. "Now I'm really confused." Simmons says. " _Quiet._ All of you, come with me." He commands. "...And why, would we do that?" Wash asks. "Because if you don't come now, I'll have to take you later." Feliz screams. "I agree! Go to hell!" I say, while I begin pointing my Rail Gun at him.

"You shut your mouth, and be glad I missed your head!" Locus tells Felix. "Oh my God you are such a douchebag." Felix replies. "This is your last chance." Locus tells us. "Freckles!" Washington yells. The Metal beast opens fire, and locus disappeared.

"Holy shit, did you see that?!" Grif yells. "No, what happened? Please describe it to me! Use only small words." Caboose yells. He wasn't even facing the right way. "Um, any of you know how to patch up a leg?" Felix asks. "I'll go get some orange juice." Doc says. " Wait that's a thing?" Doc runs off, and I walk up to him, and point my Rail Gun in his face. "I'm going to be honest. I don't trust you. And if you even think about pulling any funny business-" I fire my Rail Gun at a nearby cone " that cone and your head are about to have a lot in common."

 **Hey guys! Stuff is about to go down! Please leave a comment, and if you like, follow! Bye!**


	10. Leaving the Canyon!

I watched Doc as he applied orange juice to Felix's wound. Seriously, what medical school did this guy go to? My finger loomed over the trigger of my Rail Gun. I wonder if there is anything else I need. At that moment I remember. A new suit of Armor in the Ship Wreck. Not like anybody is going to use it, so I will.

"Guys! I need to check something out!" I tell everyone. "Wait, we were just about t-" I'm already gone befor Washington finished his sentence. I ran to the ship, and went into the Armor area. Not a lot of stuff here, but the stuff that is here is no better than what I have. There is a advanced model of armor behind all these boxes. Apparently it's capable of using multiple armor abilities, carrey an AI, has tougher armor, because the metal is stronger, way stronger, but it's lighter. All good in my opinion. Plus it's Red, Whie, and Blue. America. Fuck yeah. Souds way badass!

I start moving some boxes, and one falls over spilling it's contents. I could not believe what was inside. Armor abilities! I picked two up. Active Camo, and Promethian vision. That should take care of my locus problem. I apply it to my new armor, then put it on. A litttle tight in the crotch, but besides that, it's okay. On the way out, I grab some more Rail gun ammo. Never can have enough!

I walk back and I see them standing around and talking. Typical. "What are you guys?" I ask. "Now we work on making this canyon the most defendable hole in the ground the universe has ever seen." Felix answered. "Why?" Questions Washington. "If they attack once, why not again in bigger numbers?" I say, as much as it pains me to agree with him. "Because we're about to get hit, hard. I need a detailed list of the supplies you've got on hand, let's set up choke points and mark potential sniper's nests." Felix says.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. We're not telling you anything, we still don't even know if we can believe you." Washington questions, rightfully concerned. "Well believe this: If we don't prepare for a fight, we might as well just be waiting for a massacre." Like that, he started giving orders to prepare. Me and my fellow reds need to build up an arsenal.

As we walk back to get stuff, Grif asks "Did you leave to get that new armor?" "Yeah. It's the shit dude. You'll see what it can do later." I answered. "Wow! It's Red, white, and blue!" Donut exclaimed. "Yes Donut, it's Crimson. Worry about my new armor later.

We have a job to do." We extract all kinds of weapons from the ship, and we deployed mines, and Simmons organized weapons. Meanwhile Sarge started repairing that damn robot. And by god, it took a couple of hours, but I would not want to be in the first wave attacking this place! I set up a Machine Gun somewhere... but I forgot where it was. Damn.

"Well, it just goes to show, that with time, effort, and a little bit of elbow grease, we really can achieve wonders." I was admiring our to be battlefield, but then admiration turned to disgust just like that. "We spent hours turning this place into a warzone, and you made me hate it in one sentence." Tucker stated. I nod my head. "It's what he does." Grif says. "He's got a point though. I think we're ready." Wash says as he and Felix walk up. Apparently he changed from his blue, to black armor again. "Oohoo, back in black! Looks good, Wash." Donut complements.

"Yeah, there's something brings back the memories. It's like when we first met. And then we met again, and you shot Donut." Caboose says. "I'm impressed guys; this place looks good. And between the land mines, Freckles, and the tank, I don't think anyone's going to stand a chance against us." Washington says.

After he said that, a missile flies over us and lands right behind us. " **Run for your lives!"** Sarge screams."Sarge?" Simmons asks. "They're here! God damn! Get ready boys!" I scream. "No, wait, this- this isn't right. Locus wouldn't attack like this." Felix says, confused. "Who else wants us dead?" Tucker asks.

And then we get an answer. Sarge is being followed by a huge robot. I sigh. The robot Lopez dos controls. "Damn it! Freckles! Open fire!" "Deadly force authorized." "Is that Lopez dos?" Grif asks. "Yes!" I reply. "Yes. Giant robot fight! Totally called that on Basebook." Donut says excitedly.

"Everyone calm down!" Washington yells. "Shit!" Felix screams running in front of Washington blocking a sniper bullet that came from Locus. I can already tell shit is about to get real. Quick.

"Surrender now, and I promise to only kill the mercenary." Locus tells. "Well, fuck." Simmons says. I give Locus the middle finger. "Yeah? You and what army?" Grif asks. "Damn it Grif! Never ask that question!" I scream at him.

An army of white uniformed soldiers decloak behind him. "The Federal army of Chorus." "Well, hhh guess I walked right into that one." Grif says. "Yeah..." I tell him. I load a round into my Rail Gun and say "If you surrender now, I won't fire a round into each and every one of your asses!"

"Looks like reinforcements won't be getting here in time." Felix tells us. "Wash, what's the plan?" Tucker asks. Wash raises his rifle. I raise my rail gun. "Now that's a plan I can get behind!" I say laughing. "Engaging Target." Freckles says, and Washington opens fire.

"Get to cover!"Washington yells, and it begins. As we head to cover, we begin to engage the feds, while Freckles fights Lopez dos. I fire my rail gun, and some poor bastard goes flying. Looks like practice helps.

"Damn it! We need something to draw their fire!" Wash yells. "Sarge, Simmons, the tank!" I tell them. "Shotgun!" Simmons yells as they run toward the tank.

"Heavy artillery!" Felix calls. I pull out my sniper, and as it turns out, one of it's bullets made a fine home in the Artillery drivers head. Now it's a still target for our tank. Sarge shoots...and misses. God damn it! It looked like the Artillery was about to open fire, but Grif took one of his transport cubes, and threw at the Artillery causing it to disappear. Then threw another one causing to crash on Federal soldiers.

"What are those?" Washington asked. "Transportation cubes! What they do? Well... that!" I tell him. "Shields failing." Freckles says. "God damn it!" I say in dismay. "Donut! Go help Freckles!" "How? Wait! I have an idea! Give me two future cubes!" He goes over to Lopez dos and starts speaking spanish. I have no idea what he said, and I don't pretend to, but He throws a cube at him, causing him to disappear, then throws another one at the minefield causing him to reappear and get destroyed. One less problem.

"He has an incredible arm!" Tucker exclaims. "Not a volcano, but still taking credit for the idea!" Grif says. Our tank backs into a rock, and Washington goes to check on them. But out of nowhere, Locus attached a sticky bomb to it, so they had to bail. "You god damn cocksucker!" I scream at Locus. "Holy shit! Those things explode!" Grif says, talking about the sticky bomb. Oh right! He thought they were harmless!

Running back, Donut comes up to us and says " Did you see me?" Donut asked. "Sure did!" I fire another round at a Feds head. He had one before. Now... " Start lobbing grenades dude!" "On it!" He runs to hifher ground, and starts raining down bombs.

I look at Freckles and realize he is low on power. "We need to hook Freckles up to the ship to get him more god damn power!" "Oh! I can do that!" Simmons says, and starts backing up from the front line. " Wash follows to help.

"Tucker! Mount that Minigun turrent!" I tell him. "On it!" He goes to it, and let's loose. " **Suuuck myyyy balllls!** " He screams. Well, interesting battle cry to say the least.

Wash and Simmons rejoin us. "What's going on?" I ask. "A picture in redbase is taking all our energy." "On it!" Tucker yells. Tucker does a hero run across the canyon, shooting people and mines, eventually swording someone. Well... Maybe he is a bad ass.

"He did it! We're getting power!" Simmons yells. I reman the Minnigun Turrent, and let hell break loose on Federal ranks. "Eat lead, you seemingly infinite amout of soldiers!" Sarge yells. It's getting hard to hear. This thing is loud, but then I noticed Wash got shot in the side, and goes down.

God damn it! Icontinue firing, and then I witnessed Lopez head getting blown off his body. Wow. Sedond time, he is bodyless. Someone else got Sarge! Where the fuck is Donut? Shit is not looking good. "Incoming!" Felix calls. More enemy Artillery! Damn! Freckles steps in to deal with the new threat, but is immediately destroyed. "Freckles, no!" Caboose yells.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_ What the hell? I look, and New Rwpublic soldiers started streaming into the field. "FriFriendlies have entered the field!" I yelled. "For the New Republic!" They screamed. I got off my Minnigun, and rejoined Simmons, Tucker, Felix, Grif, and Caboose.

Though brave, a lot of fighters were getting shot to pieces. "Get to the caves! We gotta go!" "What about wash and Freckles?" Caboose asks. "Wait, someone help me carry Sarge!" Simmons says.

"There's no time!" Felix says. We head to the cave, for a retreat, but Tucker is already there and asks Simmons "What are you doin? Where is wash?" "Still at the base!" A soldier goes up to Felix and says "Sir, if we leave now, they'll just follow us back to headquarters!" "Shit! Get some explosives! We need to seal this tunnel!"

"Wait guys! There he is!" We spot Washington, stumbling to get, look around, then at us. Watching people die he says " Freckles! Shake!" Freckles starts taking heavy steps, bringing debris down in the tunnel.

"Hey-eyhey no, what're you doing!?" Tucker asks in disbelief. "Well shit. Talk about sacrifice." We go back to the Rebel Head quarters, and we are told to save our lost friends, we have to win this war. Fucking wonderful. Not the choice people to fight with. Grif, Simmons, Tucker, Caboose. Not leaders, but I'll do this as long as I have to. To save our friends, this planet, the people, all from Hargrove. But we start here. My mother always told me patience is a virtue. Well... I'm gonna need a lot in the coming months.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment oon what you think, and even maybe leave a like, or follow. I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to leave advice.**


	11. Eagle Team

"Red team, this is Blue team. We are in position, how copy? Over." Simth says over the radio. "Blue team, this is Red team. I copy, Blue in position. Over." Simmons Lieutenant says. " Eagle team, this Blue team, do you copy?" Smith asks. "Blue team, thisis  
Eagle team. I copy, blue team." My Lieutenant, Kelly answered. "Gold team, this is Blue team. All units are in position and awaiting further instructions, what is your status? Over."

"Gold team 2-3, this is Blue team 1-2. Radio check, over." Smith calls again. "Uh yeah, we're here Blue team." Bitters finally replies. " Gold team, I repeat, what is your status? Over." Smith repeats. How the hell did Caboose get such an serious Lieutenant?  
/Seariously. "Uhhh... We're pretty good?" Bitters replies. "What?" Smith asks. "Actually, we were wondering if we could change our name to Orange team." Oh son of a bitch. They can not be serious.

"What diffence does it make?!" Smith asked. "You tell them it makes a big difference Bitters, because I am orange! I am not gold! I am not yellow! I am fucking orange!" Grif yells at his Lieutenant through the radio. "Damn it Grif!" I say. "Get over here!  
/The teams are fine." "The teams suck. I mean your team is cool! You have no reason to complain!" Grif tells me. "You're going to blow our cover!" Simmons says.

"Uhhhh. Fine, we'll be Gold team." He flips Simmons off then tells bitters "Go tell the Blue team to suck a dick and then get in position." Through the radio. "Samantha?" I call over the raido. "Yes sir?" She answered immediately. "Please tell me you  
/and the girls a ready." "Of course sir." "Good. Make me proud."

As I get off the radio, Grif has walked over from the rock he washiding behind. "We're infiltrating an enemy base and you're bitching about colors?" Simmons scolds. "It's a misleading title, people could get confused!" Grif says, defending himself. "Damn  
/it Grif, unless you're black, I don't want you talking about color!" I tell him. He looks down ashamed, then asks " Wait, you're black?" "Not now damn it!"

"Whoo. Okay doors opening in approximately fifteen seconds." Simmons informs us. "Guys, I want to take a second to say this is gonna work, don't freak out. It'll be fine." I tell everyone. "But what if it doesn't wo-" "Can it Simmons!" "Yes sir!" I look  
/at him. "Sorry. You just had a lot of authority in your voice it threw me off." "That's okay. I'll take presumtive leader. But seriously, shut it, doors about to open."

The door opens, and Caboose rushes in unloading an entire clip of ammo into wall. Apparently he wrote his name with it. "Did we win?" "Did we win?" Caboose asks. Simmons sighs and says "No. Apparently we have unlocked one of several security doors." He  
/goes to unlock the next one. "Oh, so I talk on the radio and it's jeopardizing the mission, but that happens and everything's fine?" Grif complains. "Grif! Shut the fuck up! They might here you!" I whisper to him

"Door open!"Simmons informs us. Again Caboose charges forward unloading a clip of ammo. And the time after that, and that, and so on. "What's it look like?" Grif asks the radio. "Well on a scale of one to ten... I'd say we're pretty fucked." Bitters says.

"I love those odds. When those odd are present, we kick serious ass. Also might mean we don't a plan, but this time we do." I say excitedly. "Eagle team. Your captain is crazy." Bitters says. "Yeah Gold team? Well your captain is lazy." Samantha replies.  
/"Stow that talk. Both of you." I tell them.

We're almost there." Simmons says. I stand at ready, waiting at the end of the Hallway for the others. "I don't want to be in the women'sleague dad! I want to be a mathlete! A Mathlete!" Simmons says as theywalk up. "What the fuck was

that?" I ask. "Simmonshad daddy issues, and problems talking to women." Grif replies. I sigh. "Don't worry Simmons. I have lady problems too." "But you don't seem to have trouble talking to your squad, who like mine is entirely girls." "I'll

explain latter. Or not. Wegot a job to do." I say.

"Everyone ready?" I say through the radio. "On my mark. 3.2.1!" We rush around the corner, and there stands 4 federal soldiers. We all stand there for a second until Grif screams " Every man for himself!" Grif, Simmons, and Caboose run in different directionsshooting  
/in the air. The Four feds look at me. I take out my pistol and say. "Sorry, this usually doesn't happen." They all shrug, then I head shot all of them in rapid succession. God damn it Grif.

I go to look over the enemy base. The radio is in absolute madness. Our troops are in disarray. The feds are confused. My team is with Red team fighting, but not really knowing what to do. I offer no assistance. This operation is fucked beyond all reason.

I walk down to the middle of the battlefield, with my cloak on, then the alarm buzzed and I uncloak. The fighting stops, and Kimball come out. "What the hell was that?" She asks.

Simmons and Grif stop by myside, while Caboose still runs around, but he eventually stops. "Ohh. We stopped." He says. "What is the point of these exercises if you people aren't going to work together." "I'm sorry ma'am. I take responsibility for

need someone to point them in the right direction, keep them straight, and I failed at that." I tell her. I really was sorry. I knew they sucked at working together, and need unified leadership.

"This is just not Marks blunder guys. It's all of your." She sighs. "You had a plan you were organized but once again you crumbled under pressure. ( _sighs_ ) Lieutenants, debrief with your COs, everyone else, round up all training weapons and uniforms.  
/That's enough capture the flag for today." "Whoa, and what the hell are we supposed to say? " _Hey guys, sorry you still suck. Turns out we suck too!_ " At least we have something in common." Grif tells her.

"Tell them what they need to hear. Tell them that they can do this, and that next time they will be better." Kimball says. "So you want us to lie to them?" Simmons says. "No. I don't." She says, then walks away.

All our lieutenants form up before us. "Is there something you wanted to say to us sirs." Simmons Lieutenant Jensen said. "Why yes." I reply. "Soldiers, that was not the best performance. I personally think we are mostly to blame. But, I believe as weget  
/to know each other better, our skills will sharpen. Iron sharpens iron. I think we can sharpen yours, and you ours. I expect to see y'all training with each other. Becoming better. I know I will. And remember, this is our first day. No one is

perfect at first. We will clean all this up, then every squad will have it's own time with it's leader to discuss things."

I turn to Simmons and Grif who are shocked, and Caboose who is happy as can be. "Inform your squads of where they will be meeting for personal time with you squads. I want you to get to know them." I turn to Samantha. "Infrom the rest of the squad we  
/will be meeting outside the barracks." "Uhhh...yes sir!" She runs off.

"Now I expect improvements! And the part of soldier and commander! Wars are fought with men ladies and Gentlemen. And who wins depends on the quality of those soldiers! Got it?" All the other nod.

After cleaning up the equipment, I wait outside the barracks for my squad. Eventually they all show up. "Now I am aware of Kelly's name." I point to the other two. "What are your names?" "Mine is Sarah Robinson, and she is Sally Johnson. And of course  
/she is Samantha Kelly." "Nice to hear it. Now, you know how I'm feelint about today? Mad. No, I'm fucking angry. You know what or whom made me so Johnson?" I ask her. "Us and our performance?" She says shyly. I walk up to her, and I look at her.  
"What

/gave you the idea I'm mad at you?" She looks up at me. She had her head down. I back up, and start pacing.

"No ladies, I'm mad about my performance. At me. Not you. Now, you want to know how to help me?" They all nod. "You guys freaked out today. I can understand. The rest of the squads did, so did you. Now, how you can help me, is if we can prevent that.  
/Help reassure me that we can go into battle without that happening. I want to finish the mission, but I also want all of you to come back alive. If that was real... alot of good people would have died. But that's why we practice. Am I right?" They  
/all nod. "Now, any questions before we get started?" "Two." Kelly asks me. "What?" "What's your name?" She asks. "My name is Andrew Marks." I reply.

Robinson asks the next one. "Can we take of our helmets?" She asks. "Sure I guess. We're not in combat." They all take of their helmets. Guess they don't like them. Hmm. Robinson is a Ginger. Orange hair, and freckles and all. Green eyes. She seems care  
/free. Johnson is a brunette. Rich brown eyes. Plus, looking at her confirmed it. She seems shy. That leads me to woder if I should mess with her. Kelly is a blonde with greyish blue eyes. She has a serious expressionon her face. She seems to be themore  
/mature one. Not mature, but dedicated to a goal. But one thing is for sure. They are all really hot!

"To the training room ladies. We start there!" We head inside, and there Felix is practicing throwing knives. He doesn't need practice though. Probably doing it to show off. "Hey Marks. Me and Tucker are about to leave for our mission, but I could nothelp  
/but check your exercises, and let me say-" he doesn't even finish his sentence before bursting out laughing. "Hey. We're new to the concept. Not like I'velead men-" I look back at them "women before in my life. Trust me, they'll

kick ass in time."

"Troops are as only good as their leader, and..." he snickered. I clenched my fists. "can't say I like their prospects." He was baiting me. I knew it. And I was damn happy about it. "Wanna see how good I am?" I look towards the sparring area, then backat  
/him. "I'll show you right goddamn now."

"Well...if I kicked your ass, that would not do good for their respect for you." I couldn't care less. "Let's go." I started walking toward the sparring area. Felix followed. We got into our forms. My soldiers being behind him, he looked behind him andsaid  
/"You might not want to look." As he looked back to me, my fist cracked against his face, or helmet. He went back a few feet, but the regained balance. "Lucky shot." "Fuck you." He comes toward me and aims low, where I doge. I hit of another roundto  
/the face, and one to the stomach.

He lands a powerful kick, and I'm on my back. He lands on top of me, and tries hitting ms in the face. But I was guarding my face, and dodging his attacks. Eventually, I was able to reverse it, with some or Wash's training, and started beating the crapout  
/of Felix. It was a continuous 5 minutes of me pounding his face. With my fist of course. He eventually pushes me off, and we're on our feet again.

Felix is stumbling a little, so I know I did good. I go in kicking and punching a little harder that I should have had I no interest in killing him. Of course, I can't do that just yet. At this point, he is fighting more than he was. And with one luckyshot,  
/he blows my helmet off my head. I need to end it, if my head is vulnerable.

I run up and aim high with my foot, and it makes contact. He goes down. I'm on him again. I aim at his head, while he aims for my stomach. Then he takes a good upper and I'm off him. When he tried getting back up, I kicked himdown, and kicked him.

Eventually, he stops. "Fuck you Marks. You win." He says tired. Beaten. I won, but damn hedoes he punch hard. Glad only two hit my head. The next one might have taken my head completely off! Felix leaves in defeat, and I walk back up to my squad.

I wonder if I only won because I hit his head so much?

Once I get to my squad, they just look at me. "You guys ready?" Still, nothing. I put my hand on Kelly's shoulder, and ask her what's going on. She goes red. Wait a minute. I look back to the floor, and there lays my helment. I look at Robinson and  
/get red too. Especially Johnson. "Oh come on guys. Let's get to work." "Y-y-yes sir." Kelly says. "Anything you want sir! I'll do it!" Robinson tells me, putting her hands on my right shoulder. "Yeah! Just give the word!" Johnson says puttingher  
/hands on my left shoulder.I fucking hate Felix. This is High school all over again! He had to knock my helment!

 **Hey guys! I am happy you are reading this! Please leave a comment down below, and I want to say we are above a thousand views right now! Wooohoooo! Yeah. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I feel appreciated when you comment, because that shows you care for the story! Bye!**


	12. Seduction?

**I am warning you now. This chapter is really... well, one of thoses kind of chapters. Kinda taking influence from where we left off last time. I am having some connection time for Marks and his squad. Not the kind he wants. Thd next few chapters are going fof the stupid and funny approach while they wait for Felix and Tucker to return from their mission. It's mostly going to be focused on Marks and His squad. And Marks endless embarrassment.**

I feel like Simmons now. I am afraid of my team. Whenever I'm not having them train, or giving them orders in general, they are flirting with me. Thankfully, they are the only girls who have seen my face. If every single damn girl in the army saw me...now that would be high school. Amd middle school. And elementary school. It has happened so much I got used to it. But I'm not saying it was fun, or easy to deal with. If it was one girl, sure I could handle one girl who really liked me. 1 hundred? One thousand? Fuck that.

I'm training with my squad, to make sure they focus on something else than me. Having them disassemble their rifles, then reassemble them. Have them training on the shooting range non stop.

The New Republic is located in this rocky ravine I think? I don't know. We climb it up, and down. We run drills. We do pushups untill we puke. I didn't puke, but Johnson did, and I promised we would not go that far again. We ran miles. And I think after that they were ready to collapse.

"Okay ladies. Good job!" I tell them. "Go hit the showers, and recuperate some." They don't even look at me. Then Johnson collapsed. All eyes go to her. "Ummmmm... Well, I'll talk her to the nurse." I say. I go over to her, and pick her up, straining every muscle in my body. Normally, this would have been easyy, but I'm soar, tired, and she is wearing armor. "She gonna be alright?" Robinson says with worry in her voice. "Yeah. She'll probably be soar as hell like the rest of us tomorrow, but she'll be fine. She just overextended herself. Happened to me before." I tell her. Robinson and Kelly nod, them walk, or maybe limp back to barracks.

Carrying Johnson bridal style, I carry her to the clinic. I walk in, and a doctor by the door intercepts me. "What thd hell happened?" She ashs "To much training." I reply. She takes me to a room, and tells to put her in the bed that layed inside. "I'll handle this. I'll tell you when she is awake."

I head back to barracks, and prepare to take a shower. Through the Locker rooms, is the shower. I'm about to walk in, I notice it. Why is there no sign for Male and Female? A soldier comes out, and I ask him what's up. "Oh. Ummm, the Locker room and showers are unisex." He saw the look I was giving him and said "Well, remember, we are a rebel army. We don't have the most funds for everything. They sometimes reuse medical equipment. And have you seen the cafeteria?" My face is horrified at least. "Is there any..." I didn't want to say the word. "Horseplay? Sometimes." He says. "That does not comfort me." "Why you worried? Is it small?" "What!? No! Its... complicated."

I walk in, and take off all my clothes except my helmet. Thankfully no girls around. But Grif is there. "Hey dude. How was training?" I ask him. "Define training." He replies. "Oh my god..." I look at him , and I'm surprised. He nowhere near my level, but he is not fat. He a a faded 4 pack, and some muscle. If he actually tried, he would get results. I'm amazed he has even that.

"How about you?" He asks. "Killer. I accidentally sent one of my soldiers to the clinic, but I'll go easier tomorrow. And I have apologize a million times over for that." He shudders. Probably at the thought of working out so much, you get hurt.

"Well, see you at the mess. Save you a seat." He tells me, then walks out. I head into the showers. Again, surprisingly empty of girls, or anyone.

I sigh in relief, and start washing myself. "Well, if nobody is here, I can take of my Helmet." I whisper to myself. And I do just that. I hear a ringing in my helmet. Apparently, that's how phone calls are answered.

"Hello?" I ask. "Yes. Marks, your soldier is fine. It was actually dehydration." "What?! I made sure they had water!" I say in shock. "Well, she apparently did not drink. I'm letting her go. Keep and eye on her." Then she hangs up.

Well shit, I did not expect that. I continue washing, then I feel a pair of arms go around my waist, then tighten into a hug. I feel someone's body against my back. Their breathing. God damn it.

"Hey c-captain." I hear a shy voice say. "Johnson?" I hear no reply. "You okay?" "Yeah..." "Listen, sorry for not... you know, staying hydrated, and forcing you to take me to the clinic. Never came across my mind. I was... trying to impress you. Nothing else really mattered."

I chuckle a little and smile. "Consider me impressed. But listen, don't do that again. I like you healthy." She lets go of me, and I turn around. As suspected, she is naked too. Trust me, I do my damndest to keep my eyes on her face. "Don't do anything crazy. I appreciate it when your at your best."

"Well, since we're already here, why don't you tell me about yourself? Where you from? Friends? Family?" I ask, hoping to make the conversation less odd.

"Well... I came from the country. Not really used to being around so many people." I guess that explains her shyness. "Never had many friends growing up. We lived miles apart, and going to school... never really fit in. Not quite sure I fit in anywhere. Even the Army." Socially awkward? Maybe.

"I have a brother, but he is fighting for the feds. And my parents..." She stops. "Got killed?" She nods. "Sorry to here that. War is tough. My family got killed when the covenant invaded earth. I would have too had I not got drafted." Now I'm not sure about any family I may have in this universe, but Texas got completely destroyed. Or, that's what I heard. If they were there...Cassy...

"Well, look, I got to to meet captain Grif. Talk to you later." I wink at her. She nods, then I pick up my helmet and leave.

Once I'm in the locker room, I sigh in relief. I feel as if she may be the one least likely to do something to me. I get dressed, and prepare to head for the Mess hall. I'm about to go around a corner entering into the main locker room area, but I see Robinson and Kelly talking.

Now normally I would have just walked by and left, but there is two problems. One, they have barely any cloths on. Two, I'm wearing regular clothes, so if they made any advances... Damn it. Plus they know what I look like. And they know I always have my helmet on. So best just to keep my head down, and walk really quickly.

I began my walk, hoping they just let me pass. And I thought I would make it too. Too much to hope for I guess... I'm pulled back by the back of my shirt by two people, and I am forcefully sat on a bench. Shit. I'm not an expert, but I think they noticed.

"Hey captain. Kinda rude you didn't stop and say hi." Robinson tells me. I keep my head down, glad for my helmet. But that did not last long, as she takes of my helmet of, and Kelly forces me to look at them. I try my best to keep my face blank, but that's very hard when looking at two more than half naked girls. "Say captain..." Kelly says, sitting right next to me, leaning into me. " how about we try out another form of training?" I was about to get up, and run, but Robinson sat on my lap, and cups my face.

"I like that idea." Robinson says in agreement. I chuckle nervously. "Well...you see... I have this meeting with the other captains and..." Robinson puts he finger on my lip to shush me. "Oh come on captain. What happened to getting to know each other?" Kelly says with a seductive tone.

"Hey Marks!" I look over and there is... Caboose! "Hey buddy!" I tell him. "I was just about leave for the mess hall. What are you doing?" Kelly and Robinson look at me questionably for to anyone else, it was quite obvious what was happening.

"He is kinda of an idiot, and does not understand this kinda stuff." I whisper to them. They nod. "Oh, we were just talking. I think I'll come with you. Need to talk with the other captains." They look at me with disappointment. I really don't care.

I lift Robinson of me and set her to my side. I put my helmet back on, and I walk out with Caboose. "Caboose, I love you man." I tell him. "Why I love you too Marks! You're a good friend!" We fistbump. Yes! I get to keep my virginity for another day! Wait?! Why am I celebrating that? Ahhh, who cares.

 **What do you think. Not exactly that, but his soldiers we be trying to seduce while Tucker is gone. There will be a lot of bonding, and I want to know which soldier you want to be in the Elite squad! Comment on what you think! Untill next time!**


	13. Lost family, but gained a friend

Me and Caboose head to the Cafeteria, and make small talk. When we get to the Cafeteria, it was not the best looking place in the world. But I was hopeful for the food. I mean, when we were stranded, all we had was MREs (Meals ready to eat) for 75 percent of the time. And eat enough of those, you will shit rocks.

They were better than the American ones from my universe. But that by no standard makes them great. And the sad thing is that the British loved them. Thought they were the shit. Wonder what that says about their own rations. Poor bastards.

I get myself a hamburger and fries, which does not look bad, and I'm not wrong. I mean, I've had better. I'm from fucking texas. We know our shit when it comes to meat. But, it's not bad. And the fries...they were fries. Nothing special. But after that long eating MREs for so long, it felt like first class. I was moaning like I was in a goddamn porno. Okay... I'm exaggerating, but I was very happy.

"So, how were you guys today?" I ask, as it became clear everyone was at the table. "Well... I guess it could have been considered productive." Simmons answered me. "I just had my guys run a bunch of drills." Grif tells me. Caboose was about to say something, but I stopped him. "That's okay Caboose. I have an idea of what you're gonna say." I saw him having them playing hide and seek. I'm going to need to have a talk with him.

"Getting to know your squads I hope." I say. "Well, what did you do?" Simmons asks. "You know. Just getting to know them. Training with them. Talking." Caboose nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I saw Marks with Kelly and Robinson talking. They were really close to him, and Robinson was sitting on his lap, while Kelly was leaning in close." God damn it Caboose. "Wait, what?" Simmons asks. Grif pats me on the shoulder.

"Now I see what you mean when you say 'get close'." I go red. "It's not like that. And if you tell Tucker about this I swear to put something horrible in your next meal." I tell them. Grif laughs. "Then what is it like?" He asks. "They may or may not have tried to seduce me..." Simmons eyes goes wide, and Grif nods in approval. "Dude, what did you do to get them like that." He asks. "You'll find out in the future."

I finished eating, and head outside. I decided to take a walk. The place was...beautiful at night. Sure, may still be a Military base, but so what? Sure is a good break from all the military shit. I used to take Cassy to star gaze. God damn, when a sky is this full... makes you wish you had someone to share it with.

As I walk aroung, I notice Robinson, just sitting there, looking up at the stars. My instinct was to run somewhere else, thinking about my previous experience. But then, I noticed the Orange haired girl was crying. Damn it. I think I might have to ask what's wrong. I ponder it for a second, and then decided that she probably has other things on her mind then making a move on me, so I'll go see what's wrong.

I go up and sit next to her. She looks at me, then to the sky. "Hey captain." She says. "Hey Robinson." I reply. "Listen..." she starts. "Sorry about earlier." I shrug. "That's okay. Not the first time this kind of thing happened." I tell her. "Is there something wrong?" She looks at me with a sudden ferocity in her eyes. "Of course there is something fucking wrong! My home is being torn apart by a fucking civil war!" She yells at me.

"True..." I say calmly. "But is there something wrong for you personally? Civil Wars are hard on a social level. Something personal is hurting you." I inquire. "How would you know what this feels like?" She asks. "Well, my people went through a civil war. Even though it has been over for centuries, it's effects still last, and I would know because I am free."

She just looks at me. "But I guess that doesn't matter since my home was destroyed, my family, friends, and all the people close to me were killed when the Covenant got to earth...That shit tore me up. Did you lose something?" I ask. "Yeah. I lost my parents. We were fleeing the capital, but my parents were not so lucky to have ended in a snipers sights..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Sorry for your loss." I tell her. "Yeah...This planet has really gone to hell. This war fucking sucks." I nod in agreement. "Yeah, well Civil wars do tend to suck a lot of dick." I tell her. "War in general is horrible, but Civil war is the worst." She tells me. "I don't know. Alien war of Genocide seems pretty bad too." She laughs a little.

"Well, that is true." She says in agreement. "So Miss Ginger-" I begin, but she cuts me off. "Miss Ginger?" She asks with a smile on her face. "Yeah. Figured it fits. What, you don't like it?" I say teasing her. "I don't know. You think my hair is worthy of having me called that?" She twirled my hair around. "Your seems much odder." She tells me. "Hey..." I wink at her. "My parents gave me the good shit." She burst out laughing.

"Say...what's Earth like?" She asks. "Well... It's big and blue. And the people are very diverse. Basically, planets are colonized by certain countries. But all those peoples are on earth. Different varieties. Different cultures. Buildings up to the skies. Humanities home. It was so damn diverse, no wonder it took so long to unify."

She nods. "Where you from on earth?" She asks. "America. More specifically, Texas. Damn greatest place on earth! To bad it's no there anymore... You know what terrifies me?" I ask her. "What?" She replied. "What do I do after being a soldier. Where do I go? My home is gone. But people, though not a lot, survived the attack on earth. Do I go back to help rebuild? Somewhere else? Make an official career in the army?"

The thought truly did terrify me. I looked in my records during dinner, and I did have family back on earth. And as suspected, they all got killed during the Covenant invasion. I'm going to bawl about it at some point, but not in front of people. I can't even get their bodies. They blew it all to hell. All of Texas. And Texas just happened to contain my family.

"Well, Earth is your home." She tells me. "Robinson, home is where the heart is. And my heart was with my family. Now that they are gone, where do I replant my heart? A place to call home." She thinks for a second, then says "You could help rebuild here! After the war and all. Then call Chorus your home."

I make a show of going into deep thought."I could help rebuild a god forsaken rock, or a slightly bluer god forsaken rock. The options." She laughs at that. "Well...you know us. And what if your friends decided to stay. They are like family." I think for a moment. "Well...then I would have to stay." I say. "Well, you would make life more interesting."

"Me? I'm not interesting. I'm a boring ass soldier." I tell her. She rolls her eyes. "I beg to differ." She tells me. "Glad to know someone thinks I'm interesting." I tell her. "No problem. We should probably get back to barracks." I nod in agreement. "So I guess it's official. We're friends." She nods. "Hell yeah. But I'm still gonna try to hit on you." I make an act of looking disappointed. "Damn!" She laughs.

We had different barracks, so we head to the general area of all the barracks, then stop where we have to part. "See you in the morning cap." I tell her goodbye, and head off to sleep. Sleep does not come easy. During my time of rest, the full impact of what happened to my family hits me. Images of how my family died haunt my dreams. I wake up with tears on my face. I sigh. "This is going to be a long night..." I whisper to myself.

 **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying Eaglem Teams. This chapter was Robinson's. The next one will be Kelly's. And finally Johnson, cause what happened in the last chapter had not real character development for Johnson in my eyes, so you get more, then I will leave it up to you guys who you want in the Elite squad the most. Please leave a comment to help me see how I'm doing. Feel free to ask questions. I love you support for my story, and will see you next time.**


	14. Joint exercises?

"Marks, you look like shit." Grif tells me as we walk to the meeting area. I wanted to have a joint training session with the other. Being frank, I did not trust them to do it right. "You have bad dreams?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

When we get there, and only Johnson was there. But, we were 30 minutes early. "Hey Johnson." She waves. "You guys are here early." She says. She gets a good look at me then says "Did you get any sleep last night? You look tired." She tells. "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." She nods.

"We're here early to discuss our plans for the day. I expected to have Simmons, but I somehow got Grif. And I didn't have to drag him here to do it either." Grif shot me a look. "Why are you early?" Grif asked her. "Got up early. Did everything I needed to do, so I decided to come and wait here." I walk up to her and say "Well, if you're here, we'll find a way of putting you to use." I signal here to follow me, and we head in the training room for equipment.

"Why are we having joint exercise?" She asks. "Cause I don't trust the other captains as far as I can throw them." We begin to haul out equipment, and Grif an I start making the day's plan. Eventually, more people start showing up, and everyone gets there. I decided it's time to address everyone.

The other captains stand at my side, and the soldiers stand in groups. "Okay everyone. Here is how it's going down. We're having joint exercises. We're going to start off with some weapons training."

Caboose's lieutenant raises his hand. "But sir, are our own captains not enough to train us?" He asks. "No...I completely...trust...the other...captains abilities...to...train you." God that was hard to say. "I just think think some cooperation between all the groups would be good."

Everyone nods. "Then we will be doing some physical conditioning, then military drills." I tell them. Okay, head to the shooting range, then start!" All the soldiers run to the shooting range, then I face my fellow captains. "Okay guys, I need to micromanage your soldiers, and I'll micromanage you. And my Squad." They nod, then we all head to the shooting range.

I sounds of bullets are heard well before we got there. I head over to my team and check on how their doing. They all hit the cones with perfect efficiency. "Damn. I'm impressed. I'll check on the others then." I head over to Orange team. Literally none of them can hit the cone, the Grif takes a crack at it. He can't hit it either. God damn it Grif.

It went on like that, so I had to show them. Then I had to teach Caboose how to load his assault rifle. "How the hell did you forget to load your rifle?!" I yell at him. "Well you see...I don't have the greatest memory ever." He replies. "I couldn't tell." I say sarcastically. "I know! I'm really good at hiding it." He says. I face...Helmet palm.

An hour later, we start the physical exercises. Again, Orange team fell behind. "Come on Orange team! 20 more!" I yell at them. "Why aren't you doing any?" Grif asks. "Cause I did them already..." I tell him. Then I had to teach Caboose how to do a push up. I really don't see how you can forget to do that!

After 3 hours of that,it's time for Military drills. "Okay everyone! Time for drills!" I tell them. "Drills as in?" Simmons inquiries. "Capture the flag." They all nod, and we head out to do that. Team versus team.

My team won every time. Kinda sad too. Orange team hardly did anything. Blue team was disorganized, and had no idea what to do. Red team was a semi threat. But their communication was horrible, and couldn't exploit their situation to their advantage. But did considerably better than the others.

I gather everyone and say "Still not professional, but it's better than last time. If we practice enough, we'll be finally get there. Dismissed. Debrief with your captains." My 3 soldiers come up to me. "Good job ladies. You proved to be a real example. You have the rest of today. Tomorrow we have more traing. Meet me at the Shooting range." I tell them.

"Yes sir." They say in unison, then leave, talking about whatever they talk about. I go up to my fellow captains. "Better than last time I suppose." They nod, and we all head our separate ways. I personally head to the training room, and do some weights. I feel as if I'm kinda scrawny. I mean, I got muscle, but not as much as I would like.

So, therefore I start hitting it. If I'm going to do good, I need to better than average. I don't want baseball player body, I want soldier body. I hear someone come in behind me. "Yo, dude. Do I look kinda scrawny to you?" I hear a feminine laugh. "No Captain, I don't think so." I realize the voice to belong to Kelly, and I turn around.

"Self-doubtful are we?" She asks. "I'm not doubting myself. I'm just making awesome into fucking fantastic." She looks me over. "I don't think you need to worry about that cap." I shrug. "There is always room for improvement." I tell her.

"That's why I'm here." She tells me. "Cool. So we can be workout buddies?" I say. She instantly grins. "Damn it, I hops your not thinking of that kinda of work out." She laughs. "Well, you'll never know since you can't read thoughts."

I smile. "Who said I can't?" She rolls her eyes. "Fine, what am I thinking?" She asks. "That I'm the best captain in the history of new republic?" She laughs. "Not even close." I look at her in pretend shock. "You did'nt think that?" I ask her. "Not even once." She says. "Well...Damn." She shrugged. "Let's start."

Well, let's just say we were really sweaty by the end. She still flirted with me a little. But so did girls after P.E, so no shock there. "Say, why did you join the New Republic?" She looks at me with a...a sad look. "Well, when riots were breaking out in the beginning, everything was going to hell. My parents...well they were acused of harboring a criminal. So, as punishment...as punishment they were executed publicly."

The look on her fave turned from sadness to anger. "So you wanted revenge? Or to defy the evil regime that killed your parents?" She laughs a little.

"That's it. Bingo." We stand there in silence. "Listen...we're going avenge your parents. How's that sound?" I tell her. "Sounds fucking great. Only problem is how we do it." I shrug. "We'll find a way." She nods, and we start heading out of the training room.

As we walk out, I notice she seems to be going the same place as me. "Where are you going?" I ask. "The showers." My heart skips a beat. "Do I need to wait 40 minutes for you? Or can I trust you not to do anything?" She ponders it for a second. "Maybe." She says. I think about it. "That's probably the best I'll get."

We head to the showers, and to my relief, she makes no moves. But she probably looked at me a couple times naked. After that, we talk a little more about her. She loves Pandas. She is 19. As is Robinson. Johnson apparently like me, is 18. Kelly absolutely hate dogs, favorite number is 12, is afraid of heights. Her desire has always been to visit Earth. And her favorite color is blue.

"I find that highly offensive." I tell her. "You can't tell a Red your favorite color is blue. That breaks some universal law or shit." She laughs. "I like blue cause it's the color of the sky. And, isn't the Sky just so damn beautiful?" I nod agreement. "I mean, there is only so much beauty during a civil war, and it's impossible to ruin the sky. So, it forever remains beautiful. But... the best part is during the end or beginning of the day. That's just gorgeous. Like the one that's happening right now."

She was right. As the sunset, the sky was God's canvas. And what better painter than God? "Yeah. I used to take my sister star gazing back on earth. We got there right at sunset. And that was like the a pre-show. Or something like that." She nods. "Listen, I got to go. Need to find the other captains, and converse with them over what we do tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

I go to leave, but she says "Wait!" I turn back around, and she kisses me on the mouth. The kiss lasts for 4 seconds, but it feels longer. I stand there in shock over what just happened.

I think my mouth might have been hanging open. She winks. "Don't worry, l won't tell anyone I did that." And with that, she left. I stand there for a good five minutes. I finally snal out of it, and start heading to where I was supposed to meet the others.

"So she kissed me. I wonder what will happen next. Whag the others will do. Possibly something more aggressive." I say to myself. I shake my head. This could be bad. Or good. I really don't know.

 **You guys like Kelly? Who wouldn't? But we're about to have a final chapter for Johnson before Tucker and Felix returns, and the Elite squad must be formed. Remember to vote for who you like! This decision will effect the rest of the story. Make sure you guys are absolute in your decision! And remember to post any suggestions you have for the story. I've heard some good future ideas, but preferably something I can use now. Oh, and something else! We are above 2,000 views for this month, and 450 visitors! Awesome! Bye! I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Let me help

Oh, hell, I just realized what day it is. I'm supposed to graduate High School today. Well, to be honest, I have bigger concerns than High School. Like getting to the shooting range while not looking haunted. The dreams were far worse than the night before. And I can imagine they will only get worse.

I get to the shooting range early, and Johnson was there early again. Like yesterday. I walk up and wave. She waves back. "Hey Johnson. I see you're here early again." I tell her. "Yeah boss. I wasn't really hungry, so I skipped breakfast." She replied. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask. She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Say...you okay?"

"Why? I'm fine." I replied. "You sure?" She comes closer. "A guy from your barracks told me to watch you. Says you were stirring in your sleep. Mumbling. Twisting and turning, asking for your sister to come back." She says it all softly, but her words speak volumes. "Who is this guy?" I ask. "Well... it was Captain Grif. He is concerned."

I laugh a little. "I appreciate your concern Johnson but I'm-" I begin, but she interrupts. "Bullshit sir. I know you're not fine. Captain Grif knows it. Let me help..." I just stand there. The Normally shy brunette was not taking no for an answer. But would bringing her my problems be right?

"Listen...my family's deaths was not easy to accept. Especially my sister's. But it really doesn't matter." I tell her. I don't want her to worry, but she's not buying it. "Drop the tough guy act captain. I know you care. I know it matters to you. I know it's affecting you. So, talk to me. You can't convince me otherwise. So please..." She comes even closer, and holds my hands. "let me help you."

"Johnson...I never got to say goodbye to my family. I never got to see my sister graduate. For her to get married. Never got to see her grow up. And while she is gone...while my family is gone...I'm alive. I'm well. I couldn't be healthier." She nods. "Captain, I know you feel bad about it, but you were gone. Nothing you could have done about it. Except die. But, you can do something now. Live life. Live it in a way that would make your family proud. Proud that you were the one to survive. To bring your family name pride. Make the lives of others better. All so to make it so that you live to do good things in your family's name."

I know she is right. But it still hurts. I'm still going to have nightmares. "I know word alone won't fix anything, but only time and friends will. So, let me help. Let me help heal you over time. And you can heal me. Trust me..." She laughs a little. "I'm just as broken." I give her smile. "That's quite a commitment. Are you sure?" She tightened her grip on me. "Yeah...I'm sure."

I give her a small hug. "Well... if you insist." She smiles. "We all need help. Friends. That's how we keep our humanity. Especially in times of trial." I nod in agreement. "Especially in times of war. How would anyone return sane?" I say. "I don't know. I think we were a little crazy to begin with." I smile. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Listen sir, ever need me for a combat mission, no one will be more willing to help you than me. Don't let my shyness fool you." I grin at her. "I won't forget that. I really appreciate that." That reminded me of the Elite squad. All of them seem perfectly capable of doing it. Just matters who is most compatible with me.

I notice Kelly and Robinson walking our way from a distance, so I get a battle rifle, and start preparing drills. I also take a chart, to take notes. They are all highly efficient, but Kelly works best at Long ranges. Robinson at short. Johnson at medium.

Kelly has great use with a Sniper rifle, and works good with other weapons. I wonder how I feel about that. I use a sniper rifle. Do I need another one? I would work twice as fast though.

Johnson use of Assault Rifles could be useful for keeping enemies at bay if they get too close. Does well with other weapons. That could prove good considering theonly mid range weapon I have is a rail gun, but it one shot.

Robinson use of a pistol could help in hand to hand combat. I mean, I have a pistol, but I can take on so many people by myself. I'm no Spartan. Could mean life, and death for me however.

After a day of work, I contemplate who to choose for the Elite squad. I head to the Mess hall, and sit with the other captains. We talk about our day's, but things get interesting when Grif says this. "Did you know there is a bar in this place?" I smile. "Oh do they? How about we check that out?"

Simmons raises his hand. "I think someone here is too young to drink." He says. I facepalm. "Of course! Caboose. You're gonna have to spend the night by yourself buddy. You should take the opportunity to...make new friends." He face brightens up. "Okay! I'll go do that!" And he is off.

We head to the bar, and we start ordering drinks. I have simple beer. Who cares if I'm too young to drink in America? I'm old enough in Mexico! And apparently, the army too. Something I learn fairly quickly is that Simmons tolerance is absolute shit. He starts talking about his daddy issues, and how he wishes to have been a computer engineer. And then he starts flirting with the bartender, which surprised me.

Next to go is Grif. He starts talking about his insecurities, and his fear that Sarge will eventually get him. Which to me seems a pretty valid fear. Things start to fade a little for me, but apparently like my dad, my tolerance is very resilient.

But a certain brunette sits next me. "Hey captain. Are you drunk?" I laugh. "Nooooooo... I don't think soooo.." Johnson, who was wearing cammo pants, black boots, and a grey sleeveless shirt, looked at me critically.

A few seconds later Simmons fell to the floor. "Now...I'm pretty sure they're drunk." I tell her. She sighs. "I have a feeling you are too." I laugh. "No I'm not!" I look at her, and I smile. "You know...you look really pretty tonight Johnson." She blushes a little, then says plainly "You're drunk." I raise an eyebrow. "Wow! I compliment you, and you accuse me of being drunk!" I tell. "I know for a fact that you would not normally say that." She tell me. "No! I disagree! I mean every word!"

She smiles at me. "Tell me that when you're not under the influence. Okay?" I smile. "Who says I'm under the influence?" She stands up, then helps me stand up. "I do. I'm taking you back to your barracks." I don't remember much more of that night, but when I woke up the next day, I knew it was decision day.

I got up, and stretched. "Time to pick a member for the squad." I tell myself, then I head off to start the day.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, but I had finals this week, but I'm done with school. Who's enjoying the new Red vs Blue episodes? I am! Now please write comments on who you want in the squad. This is a very important decision! I am looking for your answers, so I will wait a little bit until I post the next chapter, to giv you time to answer. I can't even stress how important this decision is. It will effect the rest of the story, and will have lasting effects to the stories sequels! So, choose wisely! Oh, and I also wanted to know who here plays Halo 5. Just asking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	16. 5 days?

Today, I gave my platoon time to themselves. No training today. Today, I waited to get called up to talk with Kimball. Me and Simmons were talking. But we saw a crowd of soldiers, and they were gathering around Grif. We walk up and Simmons asks "Grif, what are you doing?"

Grif turns to us and says "Just tellin' these guys how we took down the Meta." Simmons asks "Why?" But his soldier Jensen and his lieutenant comes up to us. "Is it true Simmons? Did he really growl like some sort of...monster?" His Lieutenant asked. "And did he really have the strength of ten bears?" Jensen followed up.

"Uh...I uh- um...more like, uh, you know, twenty bears." Simmons says exaggerating it. "Wow!" Jensen says. "So hot!" His Lieutenant followed up. God damn it...well...points to Simmons. Maybe alcohol does help. "That's why." Grif tells us. Me and Simmons sigh. "You're spending way too much time with Tucker." We both tell him.

Over the intercom we hear Kimball say "Grif, Simmons, Marks, and Caboose, report to my office immediately." Then the the intercom goes off. I go over the crowd and say "Okay people! Story time is over! Go back to your days!" There was a bunch of "awwwss" but I didn't really care. As the crowd dispersed, it revealed Caboose just standing there. All he says is "I liked the parts with the bears."

We head to her office, and there standing was Tucker. "Tucker!" Caboose shouts getting ready to hug him. But Tucker says "If you hug me, I will shoot you." Caboose shrugged. "Ah it's okay Tucker. I-I know you're more into groping. Come on, let's grope." Caboose says. "When you get back?" Grif asks. "A little while ago." He replies. "What happened?" I ask.

Felix comes into the room and says "Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Captain Tucker here decided to disobey orders and and took it upon himself to recover a hard drive full of Federal Army secrets. A decision that only cost him the lives of two of his men." We all stand there for a second before Felix says "That's a pretty damn good trade if I do say so myself!" Tucker does a doublemtake."What?!" Tucker asks in surprise.

Felix laughs. "Man, you should've seen this guy!" He says as he raised his DMR. "He was all," lowering his voice " 'I don't play by the rules'" Goings back to his regular voice "Fucking James Bond and shit all over the place! It was crazy!" He says while lowering his DMR. "Wait, I thought you were pissed?" Tucker says. "Oh, do not get me wrong, I wanted to beat your worthless skull into the ground until it was paste. But look where we are now, you took a risk and it paid off." Felix replies.

" 'Paid off?!' Dude, two of our guys are dead." Tucker exclaims. "And two more will probably die tomorrow. Seriously, what don't you people get about that?" Felix says.

Around now, I notice Kimball in the entryway. "Commander present." I state, and everyone looks at Kimball. "You got the info. Can we rescue our guys?" I ask. "I kept digging through the files Tucker brought back. There wasn't much to go off of but eventually I found them. ...And from the looks of it, they've been moved around a bit." She says.

"So does that mean we celebrate and go get them?" I ask. "Don't celebrate just yet. As I said they've been moving around fairly regularly, and from the looks of things it isn't going to stop. Right now they're held up in a compound just north of a nearby mountain range. But in about a week it sounds like they'll be transferred to the capital, a place that is very, _very_ out of our reach."

"Will breaking them out prove problematic?" I ask. "The compound she's talking about is twice the size of the one Tucker and I raided. Breaking in would be suicide. Breaking someone out would be...like suicide and a bunch of puppies dying." Felix says. "So Miss Kimball...what do we need to do?" I ask. My fellow captains agreed.

"Five days to assemble a smaller team. One comprised of the best of each of your platoons. And if you can convince me that you're ready by the end of those five days, then you will have my support." She says. "Five day?" Tucker says. "That's not a lot of time." Grif comments. I start leaving and say to them as I walk out "Exactly! That's why we need to start now! Let go!"

I head outside the building. I've done some thinking...and my best option for my Squad...would most likely be Kelly. She is my lieutenant, so probably most experienced. Everyone else comes out. "You guys talk it over, but I'm getting my best. I'll be waiting at the barracks with my pick for you guys. Get your shit together!"

I rush to the shooting range, and as suspected, Kelly was there practicing by herself. "Kelly!" I yell as I run over to her. "Captain?" She says in confusion. "Listen, we're going to form a rescue team to save our friends, and us captains are selecting our best." I tells her. "Okay." She says. "Just okay? Nothing else? No shock or shit? Surprise?" I ask. "Not really." She says. I just stare at her. "Okay...well...let's go. Follow me."

 **Well guys, after lots of comments, you have chosen Kelly. This is important for all kkimds of reasons, but I won't tell you them right now. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm trying my best. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted the vote to be final. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think! Later!**


	17. Introductions

Me and Kelly waited by the barracks for what seems to have been an hour. For sure, I can't say. We talked about unimportant things, getting to know each other. Finally, the others showed up.

"It took you a damned hour to get here! What took so long?" I questioned them. "It was taco Tuesday at the mess hall." Grif replied. "Oh my god...you can't be serious!" Grif took a step back.

After a little thought, I realized I was hungry myself. Damn. "Well we got get started. So none of our usual crap." Everyone nodded to that. "Anyway, to the platform!" Simmons said. Oh shit.

All the captains got into a platform, and our choices for the team stood below us. It felt a bit awkward.

"Hello. Welcome evryone. Thank you for joining us here. Um, why don't we just go down the line and introduce ourselves?" Simmons announced.

"Um, hello. Ugh yes...my name is Michael J. Caboose." Caboose starts off. "Hello Caboose." The soldiers echoed. "No, I meant the recruits. Why would we need to introduce ourselves? They already know us." Simmons tells Caboose.

Caboose nods, then he says "Yes, but do they know the "real" us." Confused, I ask "The fuck does that even mean?" Tucker pats me on the back then says "Exactly!"

"Well that is a very interesting question, Marks. Why don't you elaborate on those feelings?" Caboose asks. "The fuck? Just tell us your names recruits." I say. "And tell us a fun fact about yourself." Simmons followed up. "God damn it Simmons..." I mumble. 

"Permission to speak, sir?"Caboose lieutenant asked. I nodded. "Thank you, sir. Lieutenant John-" Grif interrupted saying "Hey, G.I. Joe? Could you drop the act? We don't have all day."

Taken a back, the soldier says "Oh, um very good, sir. My friends call me Smith. I've served the New Republic faithfully for several years and I believe Captain Caboose is one of the wisest individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sir!" Grif  
cruelly says"Great! Another kiss-ass!" I pop him upside the head. "Griff, the the fuck up! Loyalty is a prized quality! Soldier, or not. Next?"

"Hello, everyone. I'm Katie Jensen. I enjoy vehicle maintenance, biology, uh..."

 _Jensen grabs her throat and begins choking. She then falls over, gagging. "Shit! Should we do something?" I asked. Thankfully, she gets up."_ Sorry. Choked on my own spit."

Tucker looks at Simmons and asked "Simmons, what the fuck is this?" He looks at us and says "It was either her or the really hot one that plays volleyball." My eyes shot to Simmons. Damn him! "Thenwhat the fuck is this!?" Me and tucker yelled at  
him.

I swear I saw Kelly shoot a look at me. Probably should not have said that, but I stand by it.

"Next." Grif says. "I'm Bitters. My fun fact is that I don't have a...fun fact." Bitters says. "Total Maverick." Grif says. "Next god damn it!"

"Caroline Kelly at your service. I specialize in long range combat, and I hate the color purple." Kelly introduced herself. "Wow! She sounds hot!" Tucker exclaimed. I shot Tucker a look. He backed away a few steps, getting where my sudden hostility came  
from. "No one fucks my soldiers." I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"Private Palomo. Slayer of women, woo-er of evil. Wait?" Paloma said. "Is that your fun fact?" Simmons asked. "Oh, uh...oh! I'm the only surviving member of green team. Suck on that." He said proudly. "I fucking hate you, Palomo." Tucker says. "He reminds  
me of you." I tell him. For that, I got kicked in the shin.

Well, things are probably about to head down hill.

 **Sorry about the long wait! My previous device broke! I could not get on here via computer. And I had to wait to get a phone. I can't receive pm on the app I think, so if you wanna say something to me personally, my email is Again, I am so sorry for the delay!**


	18. Unwanted responsibility

"Well, we got introductions out the way. Time to choose a leader." I tell everyone. Just as I was about to exclude myself from the process, everyone pointed at me.

"Why are you pointing at me guys?" I ask nervously. "Don't play dumb Marks. You're obviously the best choice." Griff says bluntly.

I laugh. "Yeah, cause the youngest and most inexperienced captain is obviously the best choice." I tell them. Simmons comes up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "That might be true, but you don't act like it. Your squad preformed better than anyother  
squad." He tells me.

"Well I've never led men in battle before." I replied. "Simmons or Tucker would make better captains." I tell them. "Marks, that's flattering, but you by far the best choice for tho assignment." Simmons replied.

"What are you guys doing? Still sitting around? That's kinda sad." Says a random voice. I search for its origin and there I find Felix. The Bastard.

"Get lost Felix. We got training to do!" I yell at him. He chuckles. "I just wanted to see this train before it got wrecked. You know, you need my approval if you want to save your friends."

"Say we kick your ass, do we get your approval." I ask. "That's a pretty big 'if' question your asking." He says. I laugh then say "I kicked your ass by myself. 10 of us, you're practically a dead man walking."

He walks up to me and stares me dead in the face. "We'll see about that." Then he walks off.

As he walks off, I flip the bird so large, I can not tell you how much I enjoyed it.

I can'tlet this squad go on the mission. I will however train them enough to set a pattern of training into use. They will beready when it really counts.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I intend to make longer ones in the future. Bye!**


	19. I promise

5 days would never be enough time to prepare them for the rescue. I doubt even Kelly would be able to handle it. She is talented, but there is so much she can do. The good thing is that she has the ability to learn, and to lead. A good replacement for  
/when me and my fellow captains go on our mission.

We began our training immediately. What I taught was something they had to build on. I taught them military tactics that will no doubt come in handy. Showed them how Guerrilla warfare was to be waged.

We made several attempts at Felix. We came close all times. I didn't want to succeed. I withheld certain instructions, and though they preformed certain tasks, it was not at the level it needed to be.

The upside is that we had Felic constantly checking his back. I could see him flinch anytime one of us was around him. I hope he is afraid.

The physical training I put them, and myself through was excruciating to say the least. Grifmay have tried to get out of it, but I was extra strict on him. I think I made an improvement on him. He is not fat. Just lazy. Getting over that, he'll  
/work for all he is worth.

Tucker was more advanced because of the training with Washington. Caboose excelled due to his unnatural strength. Simmons is not really impressive, but I'll make a man... Boy... Male out of him yet.

Our soldiers kept strong, but it's obvious they're not used to this kind of training. Kelly, as expected, started taking a semi-leader role and began encouraging the others.

Like in the show, we had Cameras in our helmets to watch our progress. "Not bad. Progress is bei-...Polamo are you looking at Jensen's ass?" I say. Of course, there was that fact, but it was usually good. "See! That's why I didn't want cameras in

our helmets!" Polamo replied.

Kelly and Jensen looked at Polamo with suspicion. "Well don't look at her ass while the god damn camera is on!" I yell at him. Polamo hung his head in shame.

"Why not never look at her ass?" Kelly suggested. I put hand up as if to stop her. "Your asking way too much there Kelly. It is literally impossible to prevent that. One can only go on so long." I tell her as if she were a child suggesting something  
/defying reality.

Every other male in the room agreed with me. "Captain! How could you say that?" She asked me. "Men naturally want what is forbidden." I tell her. Again, agreement is heard throughout the room.

Later that day, I take Kelly aside to talk to her. "Listen Kelly. I'm going to by frank. There is no way you guys are going to be ready to rescue our friends with us." Her features show disapproval. "Captain, we're going to do it. No need to doubt  
/that!" Her eyes gleamed with confidence. I liked it.

"No you're not. I'm not risking you're lives for something that really doesn't benefit the New Republic. We're taking on this mission alone." I tell her firmly. Her eyes go wide with shock. "But captain that's suicide!" She told me. I laughed. "Odds  
/have been worse. We'll be fine. We work better in these kinda situations."

She crossed her arms, and her whole being showed she did not approve of what we were doing. "Look, the other guys are thinking the same thing. Just no one knows what to do about it. They're all going to agree with me. I need you to keep everyone else  
/in shape while we're gone."

She shook her head. "You're going to get yourself killed." She told me. "I don't want to see you dead sir." I laugh once more. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get a drink when I get back. I promise. In case you don't know, I never break promises."

She sighs and raised an eyebrow. "You promise?" I take a step forward and pull her in, kissing her warm, soft lips. Our lips part, and I say "I promise." She gave me a small smile, and kissed me back. "Good."

 **They go on their mission next time! I hope you guys are enjoying! Later!**


	20. You want to do this

I gathered the other captains together in a private place and told them out straight. "We're leaving."

They're shocked. "What do you mean leaving? Where are we going?" Simmons asked. I was about to respond, but Caboose cut in. "Is it to the park? Ooh, I know, it's the beach! Wait a minute, you're not taking me to the vet,are you?"

I shake my head and sigh. I should really expect this by now. "No. We're getting our guys."

"But we still have time left to train the squad. Why would we leave now?" Simmons questions. "The squads not coming."

"Are they going in a separate car?" Caboose questioned. "No." I say simply. "Ah, so they're flying. Ya know, I have an extra bag to check. Is that gonna be a problem? Cause-"

"No. Caboose, we're going on this mission alone." Tucker tells him. "Alone with the squad. Got it." Caboose says obliviously. "Why would we do that?" Grif asked.

"Our team is getting better, but they still kinda suck. No way they can pull off a rescue mission." Tucker tells them.

"We don't know that. Kimball could still pass us." Simmons says. "Damn it guys! I don't care about them passing! I care about them not getting shot!" I yell at them.

"So more than others." Tucker said in his pervy tone. "So you're saying we should just get ourselves killed instead?" Grif asked. "Grif, do you want to be responsible for their deaths. Besides, we've done crazier things." I tell him.

"We had Church." Simmons said blandly. "Okay, well, what about C.T? Or the Meta?" Tucker questioned. "We got lucky." Simmons replied.

"And we'll get lucky again." I tell him. "But even Felix couldn't break in." Simmons says. "We're not Felix. Felix is smart. The Feds aren't expecting dumb." Tucker says.

"Hey! Who are you calling dumb?" Caboose suddenly cuts in. "Caboose, the big boys are talking now." I replied. "Oh. Okay." "Look, I know we're trying to be real soldiers. That's not us... Well it's me, but I can play dumb too. Plus it a hella lot moe  
/fun. We just need to go in there,and do our thing!"

"Uhh, which is...?" Grif asked.

"No fucking clue, but it works." I tell him.

"Alright. Let's do it." Grif says.

In surprise, Simmons asked "What-Grif? You wanna do this?" Grif shrugged and said "Yeah? So what."

"So what?You never want to do anything. Ever." Simmons countered. "Simmons, I've been following orders I never liked for years." Grif says. "No you haven't! You disobey orders all the time."

"Well Marks is right! I will not become aSarge,damnit! There's no way I'm making a bunch of stupid rebels get shot for something I want. So yeah, whatever. Let's just do it!"

Simmons begins sniffling. "That's the most selfless thing you've ever said." Simmons says. "But I want to steal more food before we go." Grif tells us.

Sniffing a bit more, Simmons says "Okay, that's more like it."

"Yay, mission!" Caboose says excitedly.

"Simmons?" Tucker asked with encouragement.

"How are we getting there?" Simmons asked. "I stole the map there from Kimball's office,and there are Warthogs in vehicle bay." I replied.

"And I can drive a tank!" Caboose said joyfully. "No!" We all told him. No need for his team killing.

"We'll, you're all just jealous." Caboose retorted.

"Wait, what about the Rebels? I mean, I don't think they'll be happy with us just leaving like this." Simmons told us.

I pointed to the computer next to us. "We'll leave a message saying we're sorry, and that we'll be back." I tell them.

All of us in agreement, make a message for our rebel friends, then set out on Warthogs.

Apparently they do view transportation as road trips. Simmons began asking questions of would you rather such as "Would you rather get blown by a clown, or fuck your sister." You can guess Caboos's answer.

Either way, time to infiltrate a military base... What the fuck am I doing with my life?

 **Thanks for all the support! I love you guys!**

 **Sithis1323 I will try putting you character in my story. I like it.**

 **I'll see you guys laters!**


	21. Who saved Who

After quite a trip, that involving seeing space pirates, we finally got to the door that lead to the Snowy fortress of the Federal Army. Shaking my head, I look to my comrades.

"This is it! According to our data, the federal army base is on the other side of this wall." Simmons says enthusiastically.

"About time! My eyes were asleep so long I thought I had slept into a coma!" Tucker exclaimed.

"So we're here. Now what?" Grif asked. "We bust our way in! Anyone have any ideas?" Tucker answered. "Scale the walls? Knock 'Em down with explosives?" I suggested.

"To obvious and to loud. Think dumber. Sorry Marks. You can't help this time." Tucker replied. I shrugged.

"We could knock on their door." Grif said sarcastically. "Too dumb." Tucker answers. "I was joking." He retorted.

"We could knock on their door." Caboose said in all seriousness. "I just said that!" Grif remarked. "Yeah, but you were joking. I thought the plan deserved more serious consideration.

I shook my head. "No Caboose. We're on a secret mission. We don't want them to know we're here." I scolded him. "Oh! Right! How could I forget?" Caboose said in realization.

"Hmmmm. How do you break into an evil ice fortress?" Tucker asked. "You melt it! Like evil ice cream!" Caboose exclaimed. I chuckled to myself. Neo from Rwby came to mind. Evil Ice Cream...

"Holy shit...We melt our way in!" Tucker says in awe. "Wai- wait. Yes! I win!" Caboose says excitedly. "Wait, what?" Grif says in obvious shock.

"We can't go through the wall, and going over it is what most people would do. Let's just go under it!" Tucker explains. Simmons looks at me. I nod in approval.

"That's retarded." Grif says. "Exactly! Damn... I never thought I would say this... I mean ever, but good job Caboose!" Tucker says.

"Well I'm just glad someone recognizes my Genius. Now let's start melting!" Caboose says excitedly. Caboose then runs to a wall, and try's to melt it with his breath despite having a helmet on.

"Caboose, you have a helmet on. That's not doing anything." Tucker tell the poor blue soldier. Okay well then, fine. How do you explain my sudden light headed feeling?" Caboose asked. "Fucking science." I answered.

"What about friction? All the ladies say I light a fire between their legs." Tucker suggested while making a dirty joke in a way only he can. "That's clomidia." Grif said bluntly.

"Friction won't work. It's got to be -40 degrees Celsius out here." Simmons said. Silence."Speak American forour less educated friends Simmons." I tell him. "That's -40 degrees Fahrenheit." "That's freezing cold!" Tucker and Grif say on unison.

"You people are idiots..." Simmons tells them. "Well say it in American next time." Grif replied to him.

In a sudden surge of brilliance, Tucker says "I got it!" Sticking his sword into the Icy ground. "Stab!" He says, possibly narrating his actions. "Is it working?" Simmons asked. Hearing the cracking in the ice, I'm able to get a "Oh shit!" Out before we fall to the floor below is.

Getting up, Simmons exclaims "It worked!" Grif asked "Where are we?"as we look around. Unfortunately a federal soldier heard. "Hey...What was that noise?"

"Some one is coming. What do we go?" I say as calmly as possible. "I don't know! I didn't think this far ahead!" Tucker spouts out. "Damn it! This is why winging it is a bad idea! No more winging it!" Simmons was saying.

"I swear I heard something just around the corner!" The federal soldier said in a care Free tone. "Let's get out of here!" Grif urged us. "They is bound to be more guards! We'll get caught!" Tucker tells us. "Well we got to do something!" Simmons urged.

"In just a few more feet and I'll be there!" The Fed said. "Tucker!" Caboose said looking for an answer. Somehow in amazing speed we disguised ourselves as...snow men.

Coming around the corner, the fed saw our disguises and went "huh..." as he came closer. "Just a couple of harmless snow me! You wouldn't be the ones causing all that racket would you?" Chuckling to himself. "Well time for some target practice." He says aiming at the snowman Tucker is in.

I jumped out the Snow Man and landed a hard and fast punch across the man's face knocking him out cold. Couldn't let Tucker kill him. That scene was kinda sad. But still funny.

After hiding his unconscious body in snow, we shook the snow off us. "I cannot believe that worked." Tucker says in shock. "You're welcome." Grif tells all of us. "How did you know to do that?" Tucker questions. "I used the same trick on Sarge back in Blood Gultch." Grif answered. "You constructed, and hid inside a snowman in the middle of a hot canyon?" Tucker said disbelivingly. "It wasn't always the perfect plan...," Grif said.

"According to our intel, there is not much standing in between the end of this tunnel and the detention facility," Simmons informed us. "That's awesome!" Tucker replied. "No, I mean there is nothing in between us"showing the empty court yard of the base. "Well fuck me..." I say.

"We'll be spotted as soon as we leave the tunnel! Simmons tells us. "I don't know. Doesn't seem like anyone is around to me!" Tucker replied. Out of no where, a horn went off and a voice said " Alright! Lunch break is over! Back to your stations people!"

Like that, soldiers came out as infantry and riding WardHogs. Snipers manned the roof tops, and a fucking tank rolled by us. "I say again. Fuck me." I say. "I hate my stupid mouth." Tucker says. "I hate it more." Grif follows.

"How are we going to sneak past that?" Simmons asked. "We're not." Tucker replied. "Great to hear you finally making sense! Let's go home. We ca-"Grif tried convincing us. "No Grif!" I said, seeing where he was headed. "We need a distraction. See those pipes?" I say pointing to the ones on the wall. "Let's fuck that shit up." I say with confidence. "Caboose, do your thing! Get ready to haul ass!" I tell them. "Time to clean the pipes!" Caboose says. Firing at the pipes.

Soon, we noticed the soldiers running towards the barracks. "Here's our chance! Let's move!" I yell and we head for the detention center.

We reached a door that was in our way between our friends and us. "Simmons, do something about this door!" Tucker says. "What do you mean?" Simmons questioned. "It's locked. Hack the door controls or something." Tucker tells him. "What makes you think I can hack a door?" Simmons questions.

"You're the smart one who is only good for hacking things and making me look more handsome in comparison." Tucker replied. "I don't have any intel! I don't have any tools! I-I can't just do it! I need time!" Simmons stumbles in reply. "We don't have time genius! Pretend like it's a timed math test!" Grif told him.

"I don't work well under pressure! You know that!" Simmons yelled at him. Then as I expected, the door opened on its own. In surprise, the others aimed their guns at...Washington, Donut, Sarge, and Lopez.

"Tucker?" Washington said in surprise. "Wash?" Tucker asked in equal surprise. "What in Sam Hell are you boys doing here?" Sarge asked. "We came to rescue you." Simmons said. "But...we were supposed to save you!" Donut exclaimed. "Du dum dum!" Caboose sounded. "Looks like we got some story telling to do, don't we?" I said, as I watched the Blood Gultch soldiers look at one another in surprise. Well shit.

 **Hello! Yes, I am very alive. Sorry for not posting in a while. It's been a rough ride. High School has not made it easier. But I swear I'm trying. Anyway( who is excited for volume 4 for Rwby? Sad about the end of season 14 coming soon for RvB? Or hyped for Battlefield 1? I feel all those things! I'm a emotional time bomb! Anyway, I love ya'll l! Bye!**


	22. Why We're at War

**Chapter 23: Why we're at war**

As we stood there, we exchanged stories of how we came closer to each respective side of the war.

"Okay, hold up. You're telling me that the Feds are just as helpless as the New Republic? I thought they were evil!" Tucker exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Well fuck me. So the Feds aren't space Nazis."

"Well, we thought you were being brainwashed by terrorists!" Donut returned.

"Terrorists? Our soldiers are a bunch of harmless morons!" Grif told them. However much training we gave them, that unfortunate fact remained….. a fact. I had faith in Kelly, but to hell with me if she manages to whip them into shape when we had trouble doing so.

"Your soldiers?" Sarge asked. I couldn't blame him.

"We were all promoted to Captains, they gave us squads and everything." Simmons responded. Again, I still can't imagine why. Doesn't take long to see we're a group of idiots.

"Blue team for life." Caboose quietly says. "Clearly our enemy isn't as cunning as we once thought." Sarge commented. "Talk about understatements." I told Sarge, as we both nodded in agreement.

"We don't have an enemy. As far as I can tell, both of these forces have reasons to fight, and neither are particularly guilt-free. We've just been caught in the middle." Washington noted. Once again, stating the obvious. Unfortunately, it seems necessary in a group like this.

"But, the rebels aren't bad! Some of them are our friends." Tucker said with empathy. "And we managed to make a few allies within the Federal Army. None of this makes either side any better. The New Republic started this war with extremest attacks on the capitol." Washington returned.

"But only because the government was screwing them!" Tucker replied with more than a little hostility.

"You gotta admit, it sounds kinda like a dick move." Grif said. While that may be true, all rebellions start somewhere. Not all of them start by the British coming to take your guns.

"We need to get these two sides to talk to one another. Doyle is in the capitol at the moment, but maybe he can get this Kimball woman to agree to a meeting. If they can come to some sort of understanding, we might be able to end this thing, and go home." Washington said. A reasonable plan, but since when has War ever been reasonable? The Reds and Blues were fighting over a damned canyon!

"This isn't right." Simmons said with a hinge of uneasiness.

"Believe me, there's plenty wrong with this situation. But I think this is our best move. I'm just glad you guys made it." Washington replied.

"I don't think that's what he meant. I feel the same way as well." I told Washington. I knew what came next… and I didn't like it.

"Yeah Marks, I mean this doesn't feel right. I just can't figure out what it is!" Simmons said, honestly seeming quite disturbed.

"Is it a false sense of superiority? That's probably a side effect of the false promotion." Sarge told him. I shook my head.

"I don't think that's it either Sarge." I told him, with a tingle of disapproval in my voice.

"Minutes after re-uniting and you're already starting shit." Grid told Sarge with disbelief.

"What did you expect, breakfast in bed?" Sarge retorted. These two….

"How about you two not start this now. We're in the middle of something…." I told the two. Or in other words, stuff it.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Simmons asked. "Uhhh….no." Tucker said unsure of himself. "Are you okay, Simmons?" Donut asked, concerned.

"What happened to the Alarms?" Simmons asked. With that, a couple of us ran outside. We saw vehicles overturned, weapons on the ground, but no soldiers. Hmmmmm.

"Uhhhh…. Is it Lunch time again?" Caboose asked in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Of course, I knew exactly what happened.

"Hello? Dr. Grey? Anybody?!" Washington asked loudly.

"Could be just me, but I feel like shit is about to hit the fan." I said aloud. Everyone nods in agreement.

A radio comes to life. "Enemy contact, fall back!" A Fed soldier yelled. "Where'd he go?" A second said, then letting out a scream.

"Sarge!" Washington yelled. "Way ahead of you!" Sarge yelled back.

"What is happening?" Simmons asked, panic stricken. "We're under attack!" Washing replied. The Rocket-Hog comes over the hill we were on. Donut, and Sarge get out.

"Donut! Establish a perimeter!" Sarge commanded Donut. "Got it! Hey! Just so you guys know, you better not come over here."

Lopez shook his head in disgust. "You embarrass yourself." He said in Spanish. He wasn't wrong.

A Federal soldier runs up to Sarge and says "Thank god, sir, you've got to help us. They came out of nowhere!"

I felt sorry for the young man. "Who , the Rebels?" Sarge asked. "No!" He replied.

"Oh good, because we kinda just found out that they're really not that bad. Boy, have we got a story to tell you, and you are gonna laugh!" Sarge told the soldier.

"It's not the Rebels, sir. It's-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before being shot and disintegrated.

"Holy fuck!"'came out my mouth and jumped back stumbling. There is a difference between seeing something that graphic in a video game, and in real life. It wasn't as comedic in real life.

"Did everyone else see that?" Tucker asked. "You mean a man disintegrate right in front of us?" Grif asked. "Yep!" Tucker replied.

"Really wish I hadn't." Simmons said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Now ain't that the Lord's truth….." I said. Oh balls…..

"We've got to do something!" Simmons said. "Well no shit!" I replied.

"We could run! Running is something!" Grief suggested.

A sticky detonator lands on the warthog. "Get away from the car!" Washington yells all we all hauled ass, to get away from the car.

It went up in a big explosion, and flames engulfed the damned thing.

"What we dealing with?" Washington asked with urgency. "We don't know!" Donut said squealing.

"Well it ain't the rebels, that's for sure." Sarge said. "Then who the he'll is it?" Tucker asked.

Binary rifle beams appear on all our bodies. With that, Locus becomes visible as he walks down a flight of stairs.

"Like sheep in the pen." He said.

"Oh no…." Washington mummers.

"You're ready for the slaughter." Locus continued.

"Locus!"' Tucker said angrily as raised his weapon.

"I advise you stand down boy." Locus said, and soldier started becoming visible surrounding us.

Tucker grunts angrily, and lowers his DMR. "The soldiers from the fueling station?" Simmons said confused.

"You mean the cocksuckers from the fueling station?" I said earning a few angry glares.

"I thought they were Feds." Grif said. "Those ain't our guys." Sarge replied.

"I told you, Agent Washington, I am a professional. I complete my missions at all costs. But you, and your comrades have put a blemish on my record." Locus said. I then notice Tucker preparing a grenade behind his back.

"This, is unacceptable." Locus tells us.

"What are you talking about? You just killed the men you're working for!"'Washington said Angrily.

"Yeah! You're a crazy motha fucka!" I said again. He ignores me.

He sighed. "It appears you don't understand after all. Unfortunate. You were such a fascinating soldier, Agent Washington."

Locus raises his sniper rifle while Tucker gets ready to throw his grenade. Felix darts in front of Washington and raises his Hardlight Shield just as Locus fires.

"Huh?!" Tucker said with confusion. "Tucker! Grenade!" Tucker said with urgency. "Oh! Right!" Tucker replied

"Don't give him the grenade!" I yelled, but I was too late. It was already out Tucker's hand and into Felix's.

"Ah, that was close! Nice throw, Tucker!" Felix said, turning around to face us.

"Felix?" Tucker asked uneasily.

"How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you, Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes, huh? Most people would have to, plan that sort of thing." Felix said cooly.

"Felix, what are you doing?"'Washington asked full of suspicion.

"Just helping out and an old aquaintince." Felix said, tossing the grenade up to Locus, who catches it.

"You mean helping out like a little bitch?"'I asked. I wasn't going to stop provoking him. I'm going to enjoy doing it too.

"You! Fuck you! You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?!" Felix yelled at me, anger flaring.

"I'd hope so! I did kick it not too long ago!" I replied.

"Wait, wait. I thought you two hated each other." Simmons asked confused.

"Oh, we do. After all, you should never mix friends with business." Felix said.

"You dirty liar!" Sarge burst out in Anger.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. I never actually lied to you idiots, okay? Well, except for 're some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers! Now that couldn't be farther from the truth. But, you know, it did make you the perfect candidates to lead the people of Chorus." Felix said mockingly.

"Stop boasting and let me kill them. We have a job to do." Locus said impatiently.

"Ooh, that's right, he doesn't like you guys. He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you. Ha! Told you he's crazy." Felix said.

"Well he's not completely wrong." I replied.

"Wow, you really want to die don't you?" Felix asks me. I flipped him off.

"But why? Why the capture, why make us part of this war?" Washington asked furiously.

"Well, you see -"'Felix began, only to be interrupted by Locus. "Felix!"

"No! I've had to put up with these morons every day, so you let me have this. (continuing to Washington) You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eye set on this planet. The only problem, is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer, has other ideas." He said mockingly.

"We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But if you stumble onto this rock and find that the settlers killed each other, well, that's just a tragedy!" He said with fake sadness.

"It was you! You started this war!" Tucker said accusingly.

"Felix: (Buzzer noise) Wronng! These people hated each other way before our operation ever showed up, we just had to keep the hate train a-goin'. And let me tell you, you guys have helped so much." Felix said.

"Does it hurt? Knowing just how much death you've brought to this planet?" Felix asked coldly.

"Go fuck yourselves!" I replied quickly out of hatred.

Locus had enough. "Enough! How many times must I tell you, if you want to make the victim suffer, you do it quickly, and efficiently. There will be no rescue for you. You will die here, today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth, and no one is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet!" He said. In a way, the way he put it is worse.

"Alright, that's all I need to hear." A unknown mercenary said. Said mercenary dropped a grenade, and leaped off the building.

"Kill them!" Locus yelled. Ther mercenary, or in other words, Carolina jumped in front of Felix. "Who the fuck are you?" He understandably asked.

Carolina fires at Felix with a suppressor. Felix activates his Hardlight Shield, deflecting the shots. The reflected bolts knock the suppressor out of the Carolina's hands and the weapon lands at Grif's feet.

"What is going on?" Grid yells panic stricken.

"Just grab it and shoot!" Washington yelled.

The Blood Gulch Crew begin firing wildly, Grif also picking up the supressor and opening fire, gunning down several mercenaries. Dr. Grey runs up and sees the battle.

I just fired where I saw the black armored soldiers. On the side, I barely noticed Felix just stabbing Carolina in the leg, causing her to yell in pain. He then kicked over near us.

"Locus!" Felix yelled, who stepped forward with an incineration cannon. Carolina however pulls out an teleportation cube.

"Stay close!" She yells at us. I also noticed coming to join us yelling "Wait, stop!"

When we teleported, saying I was in a daze would be putting it lightly. My vision blurred. All I could hear was a ringing sound. I walked in circles.

Washington stops me. "Are you okay?" He asks me

I shake it off and tell him "Damned if I say yes, but it doesn't matter if I say no. In other words, I'll live."

"You know, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you idiots again." Carolina said, as she let her amor return to its Aqua color.

"Carolina?" Tucker asked. "That's not all!" Epsilon says, as he appears next to Carolina.

He spreads his arms and asks "Miss me, assholes?"

Tucker is less than amused. "You Fuck!" He yelled as he drops his DMR to the ground and charges towards Epsilon, only to fall through him and hit the ground.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that." Epsilon says as he looks at Carolina.

"Yeah, well he gets emotional. May I ask, where the fuck are we?!" It was a legitimate question.

 **I know it's been a while, but I'm back. And yes, I am an asshole. A big one. Bigger than normal. My schedule is not the most forgiving. But hey, I gave y'all a longer chapter. Remember, all suggestions are good.**


	23. Realization

**Okay, so yeah, I'm back. Yes, it's been a long break. And yes, I'm givining it another go. I'm also going to try mixing it up more often. Anwyho, enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 23: Realization_**

After the little incident with with Tucker, I took the opportunity to observer their surroundings. For one, they were obviously in some sort of base. I remembered from the show, and if I could remember correctly, this was the part when shit was going to hit the fan. Like, extremely quickly. Fuck me though, it's been a while.

As I was walking around, he began looking at the equipment that had been stored there as well. I can claim all the technicalities he wanted, but it was moments like these that fucked with my head. It's also a reminder how death is always so close around the corner, but I think I did fine. I soon walked found my way heading towards the group.

"This is a nice little place, but we can't stay here forever. What's the game plan?" I asked.

"Oh look who decided to show up! Have a nice little stroll?" Epsilon said, which rubbed him the wrong way for some reason.

"Don't be a dick robo boy, analyzing your surroundings is always good procedure." He said, in a tryingly serious tone.

"Suck my cock kid with that B.S." He responded, this obviously turning into banter.

" _Whip it out! Oh wait..."_ I fired off, causing a " _Ohhhhhhhhh!"_ effect from his teammates.

"Okay, seriously asshole, what's happening?" He reiterated, crossing his arms.

"So yeah, we've got a new faction at play egging the conflict on. These space pirate fuckers, and the problem is they're prepared as fuck and we don't have a lot of time to act." I said, in a very abbreviated form of what's going on.

"I see, and the plan?" I continued asking.

"Well kid, here's the thing. We neee to get the two sides to stop killing each other for one, and bag the Pirates. As far as the specifics, well we'll fill you guys in on that later." He said, being vaguer than I would have liked.

I shook my head, sighing, saying "Fair enough. I would prefer our squads not getting offed before we have the chance to reconcile this shit."

"You seem to really care for your girls." Simmons noted.

I shrugged,saying "Sarge was a good example of what a caring Commander was."

Simmons and Grif stared me down as Sarge laughed, saying "Damn straight Marks! A fine soldier you've become since joining us too!"

"I'd like to point out he's still the youngest person here." Grif said, almost seeming jealous.

"Yup, but we have the same rank. How's that taste Grif?" I responded to him, beginning to walk away once more.

"You're more of a kiss ass than Simmons Marks!" Grif yelled at me, to which I turned around and nodded. "Yup, And I'm so not proud of it. That being said, _eat my ass!"_

I signaled for Simmons and Grif to follow me, saying "Come on boys, let's go do a 'Patrol.' I wanna get a feeling for the surrounding area."

Simmons sighed, and Grid grumbled, But Carolina chirped in saying "Before you leave, can you leave that weapon with us Grif?" Grif looked down at the hybrid weapon, looking back up, then saying " _Hell no lady!_ "

Carolina took a step towards him, to which he took a step back, pointing his weapon at her, and anyone else who might try to take it. I stood a couple of yards away, shaking my head at the buffoonery.

"Grif...we just want to look at it." Carolina said trying to reason with him.

"That's what the UNSC guys said about the "Grif Shot," and I never saw it again!" Personally, I think he has a point. I also personally think he isn't capable of handling it. On a maturity level at least.

Deciding to end this conversation now, I came from behind him snatching the Suppreser, tossing it over to Carolina who caught it with mechanical ease.

"What the fuck Marks?!" Grif demanded.

"It was going to get taken from your Regardless. Would you have preferred a kick to the nards, and it being confiscated?I asked Cooley.

"I, ugh- Fuck you Marks." He said resigning the the fact he got played. By me. For the umptenth time.

"Okay, let's go dismantle this thing." Carolina announced, to the dismay of Grif.

"Hey- look- But" Grif stuttered, to which Carolina rose a finger of silence saying "You'll Get it back when we're done Grif. Probably."

"Ooh! Ooh! Mind if I tag along?" Simmons asked. Sarge nodded saying "Yeah! Advanced weaponry is my 5th favorite hobby! Right behind destroying enemies, and ahead of Karaoke?"

"Sarge, hybrid technology culled from an advance race is differnt from 12 Gauge shotguns. Also, Karaoke? Really?" I pointed out.

He shrugged, saying "It keeps up the spirit of the troops. Who doesn't love hearing me sing about the terrible things We'll do to our enemies?" He questioned.

"I'm a R&B kind of guy, but okay Sarge. You do you." I said, a tinge of unease in my voice.

"No...thanks, uh...I think Epsilon and I have this handled. Why don't you catch up for a while? You've all beem through a lot." And like that, they were off.

It quieted for a moment until Donut said "So...how have you guys been?"

"Shut up." Grif said, quickly rebuking him.

"Talk about getting shot down." I noted.

"Well...I don't want to intrude on such a sweet moment of reconnection..." Doctor Emily said, obviously planning to bounce out.

"Doc, you want to see the alien technology don't you?" I asked bluntly.

"Pfft, wha- now why would you- my, You're very intuitive for your age aren't you," She said, giving up and being honest.

"Don't bother trying to spare our feelings, does no real good I reckon." I told her, as blunt as ever.

"Well, When you put it that way, yes. Foreign technology is far more interesting! Bye!" With that, she headed off.

"Okay! Bye!...she seems nice." Caboose said.

"Right?" Donut agreed,

"I think she has a few screws loose..." Simmons said.

"A few, that's an understatement." I said.

"Oh-Ho I could always help her out with that! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said, unleashing his cringe catchphrase.

"Don't fuck Crazy Tucker, from one brother to another." I advised him.

"Pfffft, what are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Hey man, don't blame me if you tap and end up with a basket case wife cause the condom ripped." I told him, memories from my previous life coming back. " _Zachary you dumbass."_ I said silently.

"Who's Zachary?" Washington asked, somehow hearing me. Fucking Freelance magic.

"Guy from earth who got a friend of mine pregnant." I told him. The memories started coming back, and all I can remember is getting a phone call at some ungodly time in the morning.

"Shit, I see... I remember high school..." Washington said reminiscing.

"I sure as hell do, I joined a year and a half ago right after high school. Sister begged me not to go, but free college man." I said, kinda explifying how young I really was.

"Wait, is your sister le-" Tucker began before I punched him in the arm. "Finish that sentence, and I will ensure you never have children." I warned him.

"I Technically do..." Tucker pointed out. I shook my head, replying "With a woman. You will never bear children with a female of the human species. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see if this place has a shower. That patrol I talked about earlier can happen later."

With that, I began walking off. I heard Grif comment "Think there's any food here, too?" Of course he would say something so self serving. Why am I so mad? Maybe it's the memory of home? Or perhaps the sexual undertones in the conversation with Tucker, which I usually didn't engage in.

Eventually I found somewhere where I could peel off my armour, and oh God, the smell was bad. "I need to clean this, don't i?" I asked myself. My armor served me well, it wasn't it's fault my hormone still kicked up.

That all aside, the shower was nice change of pace. What came next? Well, the battle to save the planet. I had confidence We'll do our jobs well enough. They do in the show, and I doubt I'm harming our collective efforts. "Gott mins use." I told myself. _God with us._ Why I said it in German, I don't know. I like how it sounds, and you know what? Sometimes aesthetic matters just as much as what something means. Sometimes you just need a little feel good, cause the world definitely won't help you there.


	24. The Baggage You Carry

I'm **back, and I'm as energetic as ever! Let's go over a few things first, and to where I've been. Let's be frank, I've been at school. I've made this excuse before, but when you skip a year of school, it tends to be a lot more pressing on you priorities as you have less time to worry about it otherwise. Now, as I've always said, I like it when you're involved in my stories. I intend to flesh out our protagonist even more in the coming chapters, so keep on the watch. Cap is back, and I'm as flamboyant as I'll ever be...**

 **Chapter 24: The Baggage you Carry**

I feel like I stood there for five minutes. That went to ten. It then reached 15 minutes, just staring at the mirror. My body looked a lot more...developed than it had in the past. But no, I wasn't just admiring my impressive physique. I'm not that petty if you could believe it.

"Where is home?" Came silently off my lips. It suprised me a bit, but it was true nevertheless. It also lead me to wonder if the Reds and Blues ever thought about home. Or the Freelancers for that matter. See, here's the thing. I had Washington help me a bit, and I found something intriguing. "My Alternative life." One from this universe, not my last.

Memories of old, ones that came from my "real universe." My real time. Sometimes I think it's just a Dream, but when I wake up in that pair of armor, it becomes clearer how real this all is. These little sessions I have with myself, contemplating my place here, are growing increasingly frequent. Is this what the call home sickness?

Ive seen things you'd only dream of, and lived the life you think would be impossible to truly contemplate. God help me if it continues on like this, I can't even contact my "family." Of course I can't, we're being jammed by those fucking PMCs...

Sure, it's been an interesting experience from all I could tell. The Reds. The Blues. The Freelancers. Hell, the people I met from the Republic. Riding in spaceships, for the love of God! I'd be lying if I said there was things I didn't want to see, to explore. It's not bad to want to have a since of normality though, is it?

All such glories of my new life came with equally regrettable consequences. Not to mention most the women here were crazy, way older than him, or fu-

" _Oh hello!"_ A female voice rang out from behind me.

 **-Jazz Music Stops-**

I looked behind me instinctively, and there stood Doc in her Federal Goverment mandated medic armor. That also came with the crashing reality I was stark naked.

I covered myself with my hands the best I could, before she said "Don't worry! I'm a medical doctor, you're not the first naked man I've seen. Granted a lot of them tend to be, well, more or less broken. Or checkups."

"I- ugh...okay, fair enough." I said, relaxing a little bit, but making sure she could only see my backside.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked me, looking me over.

"Ummm, how long have you been watching." I returned.

"About three minutes. Three minutes of you just standing there." She replied, straight to the point.

"Ummm, I didn't keep track. I was thinking. Weren't you busy taking apart some hybrid weapon." I asked.

She nodded, saying "Yes we were, but that was a couple of hours ago. There's also some analysis being done over the various parts giving me a moment. I'll be back to it in an hour at most. Speaking of thinking, what's got you so contemplative."

I shrugged, saying "I might be having an existential crisis." I deadpaned.

"Ooh, do you need a psychoanalysis?" She said, all of a sudden at my right side.

I was stumbled back a few feet from her, suprised from her sudden presence. "I'll put that down as a solid maybe later. I'd really like some underwear right now. You probably want or a shower too."

She nodded, behind her faceless helmet. Makes you wonder what craziness laid behind it. "I see, well let me know if you need help. _I am the doctor!_ "

I laughed a little "You sure are Doctor Grey."

I began to put my armor back on, and headed out the cleaning area.

At that point, I got a call from Communication from Simmons. "We're gathering up in 30 minutes, meet outside the Central Compound."

"Sure thing Simmons." I responded as I went off to get my equipment.

After a brief weapons check on my part, and doing a category of my ammunition, I made my way to rendezvous area.

We all line up, the blues on the left and us on the right. After a brief scowling Tucker for making needlessly suggestive comments and actions, things really got started.

"Alright, each team has two teleportation grenades. One to transport you there and want to get you back. First priority is obtaining the manifest, but, while we're in, we should also search for additional supplies. Teleporters, weaponry, anything that could help."

Then looking over to us, she says "I don't expect there to be a hostile presence at Bravo, but becareful nonetheless."

"Don't Get Shot, got it." Sarge said, simplifying the matter.

"Well now I'm obviously going to go get shot, just because Carolina said not to." I said in a mix of teasing and sarcasm.

"What a Rebel you are Marks." She deadpaned.

Shaking my head in mock agreement, I said "I know right."

"Alpha's another story. We've acquired its coordinates for teleportation, but never actually investigated the area. From what we've gathered it's a massive hotspot for pirate activity. I'd understand if you don't want to join us." She said, clearly aware of the thing she was asking Blue squad of all things.

"Given the situation, I'd say you need all the help you can get. Count us in." Washington said, brave as ever.

"Yeah, pretty sure Church would be disappointed if I didn't come also, sooo..." noted Caboose, who was, well, _Caboose_ as ever.

"Dr. Grey, you stay here and keep an eye on things while we're gone." Carolina said, to which I inwardly prayed.

"Wonderful! I'll prepare a meal out of the surrounding fungi and vegetation for your return!" Doc said, which I inwardly screamed in horror.

"Please don't." Washington deadpaned. I nodded vigorously in agreement.

"See you when you get back?" Tucker asked us.

"Just don't get captured. Last thing we need is another fucking rescue mission!" Simmons told/warned him.

"Amen." Grif agreed.

"Hey man, I'll be the only brother here if you do get captured." I told him.

He nodded, saying "Good point."

Out of nowhere, Epsilon teleported next to Carolina. "Okay people, mission starts now."

"Joy Joy." I said right before we found ourselves teleported to "Crash Site Bravo."

I was stuck with Simmons, Grif, and Lopez, as I usually was. We happened to going through the place we had previously called "home" or "a home." As of now, we were looking for supplies. Wasn't it supplies we were so desperately running out of. Shit, who knows.

"No way, this place was always cramped. I couldn't walk two feet without stepping in your garbage!" Simmons complained, to which I had to agree.

"Yeah, I swear. Is this stuff reproducing?!" I asked, honestly shocked by the state of the camp.

Over the Radio, Donut told us "Oh come on guys, it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it!"

Frustrated, I told him "Stop with the suggestive comments, Donut!"

"Como alguien que fue una vez una cabeza cortada, les puedo asegurar que este lugar fue siempre un montón de mierda, sin importar el tamaño que sean.[As someone who was once a severed head, I can assure you this place was always a pile of shit no matter what size you are.]" Lopez said.

"True, True." I told him, before musing on how I'm still the only person here who understands him.

"Hey knuckleheads, get your asses off memory lane and get back to looking for supplies!" Sarge said reprimanding us for getting off task.

"Me and Princess bubblegum have got an entire ship to search! So far we ain't found didley squat! The least you can do is quit jamming up the radio with your darn pillow talk!" He said over the radio. Pillow talk? Fuck, I know what 'pillow talk' is, what we're doing is called 'Being degenerates.'

"You got that?" Sarge asked, looking for clarification.

"Technically sir, you've only got half a ship to search." Grif told him. I mean, he wasn't wrong...

"Why you good for nothing, little-" he began, but couldn't finish due to comma being cut.

"Nice." Simmons said satisfyingly, and I laughed.

"You know Simmons, I can't help but notice a severe lack of ass kissing ever since we found Sarge." Grif noted, to which I nodded in agreement.

"Not you Marks, fuck You." He told me.

"Yeah, _fuck me Grif."_ I shot back. Oh God, maybe we are doing pillow talk?

"Uh well, we've all been busy with the genocide prevention thing. You know how it goes." Simmons said.

"Ummm, did you- Marks, co- nevermind. I don't know man, maybe being in charge of those rebel guys rubbed off on you."

"Jesús, a ustedes en verdad les gusta la conversación de alcoba. Me voy de aquí.[Jesus, you guys really do pillow talk. I'm out of here.]" Lopez said before walking off. I shrugged before saying "Fair enough."

"Hey, Donut again. I think you accidentally muted Sarge, but I couldn't help but overhear about what you just said about guys rubbing off-" before being cut off too.

"What do you mean? We were terrible leaders." Simmons lambasted.

I put my hands on my hips, saying " _Excuse me?!"_

 _"_ Okay, Except you Marks." Simmons conceded.

"Well yeah. But you gotta admit, they did make you feel pretty important." Grif pushed.

"Yeah. I guess..." Simmons said.

"Hey. Where's Lopez?" Grif asked.

"Probally doing something remotely relevant to the mission we were assigned." I deadpaned.

"Probally." Simmons agreed.

"¡Oigan chicos! ¡Encontré el cuerpo gigante de Dos.0! ¡Pero qué idiota![Hey guys! I found Dos.0's giant body! What an asshole!]" Lopez shouted out. I shivered, remebering the other robot.

With that, we continued gathering supplies. This also lead to me ask some questions.

"You guys ever think about getting home?" I asked Grif and Simmons.

"Home? Do you me-" He began before I said "Earth."

They both stopped, looking at each other, then at me.

"I mean Earth. I've heard the stories from you've guys, you've been at this for years. Ever think about getting back to your families?" I asked them, my memories coming back, and the ideas of a family that I don't know being out there.

"No, not really." Grif said bluntly, going back to his rummaging.

"I'm...no on the best of terms with mine. You've told us about your sister, and your parents. Homesick, Marks?" He asked, hitting sort of close to the mark.

"I mean, sort of." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Look kid...it's okay to miss home. Your family, and im sure you'll get in contact with them after this whole thing blows over." Grif said.

"Assuming we can stop it." Simmons said in a rather pessimistic tone.

"We can. We will, by God!" I declared.

Both nodded before we continued doing our job. Soon, it was time to 'bounce out' as it were. It was a nice trip down memory lane, but by God it was dirty. Grif...

"One manifest, hot and ready to go!" Sarge declared. "No need to thank us." He said.

Everyone looked at us. I gave a sheepish wave, saying "Sup, guys."

"But don't let that discourage you if you want to." Sarge continued, obviously looking for glory.

"At least the Reds managed to bring something back. All we got was- Wait! Caboose" Epsilon began, before calling out to Caboose. A Cloacked Mercenary uncloacking himself coming up from behind him.

"Hey, that's me!" He said before being grabbed by the PMC, who was poised to stab him.

I drew my pistol, quick firing, hitting his hand and the knife out his hand.

"Fucking PMCs!" I shouted, followed up by Carolina using her super speed boast to punch him to the ground.

"Uh..." Carolinia was in slight confusion over the course of events, like everyone.

"Must have teleported back with you guys." I suggested.

"My life just flashed before my eyes! Let's do it again!" Caboose said excitedly.

"Nearly dying is no-" I began before Carolina, in pain, said "Uh, my leg!"

Dr. Grey made her way over, saying "Outta the way! Doctor coming through!"

"Damnit!" Epsilon cursed before disappearing.

"Oh! That is a _lot_ of blood!" Doctor Grey said, and when I examined it, she wasn't kidding.

"Well fuck me..." I said examining it.

"Someone Restrain this Guy!" Washington said, pointing to the PMC.

"I've got just the handcuffs for the job! I've been saving them for a special occasion?" Donut said, getting his handcuffs out.

"Help me get her inside." She told me. Nodding, I picked up Carolina. Grunting, I said "Fuck this armor!" Wash came over to help relocate Carolina to a more suitable area for Grey to look at that wound.

"Good shooting Marks, go check on that Merc." He told me. I obliged of course, and went to see the man in handcuffs.

"Oh boy, we're going to have fun interrogating you." I told him in a rather crazed manner.

I mean, I'm not crazy. However I want him to be off his game, and the guy who shot the knife out his hand will probably do that. I hope.

"Pfffft, good luck. I wouldn't waste your breath, kid." He told me before being dragged off to some holding area by Donut and Grif.

"Ass hat..." I muttered.

Tucker came up beside me, arms crossed, saying "So that happened...Carolina gonna be fine?"

I nodded, saying "Grey is crazy, but she's good. I wouldn't worry too much about Carolina. That aside, we've got a new visitor don't we..."

"You shouted 'Fucking PMC' at the Merc. What's tha-" he began, before I said "Private Military Contractor. It's the professional term for Mercenaries. Regardless, we've got half what we wanted. What's next?"

Tucker sighed, saying "Well..."


	25. PMC

I **feel fucked in all the wrong ways. But writing for you guys makes it all come back. Anywho, back to the story. Feel free to leave your opinions on my writing, can't improve if I don't know what to improve.**

 **Chapter 25: PMC**

So, yeah, Carolina is fixed up. That's good. Problem is she's mad as a mound of fire ants, and to put it simply, throwing a fit. She can't get the PMC we captured to talk, and god help him, the woman's mad. I'm sitting outside the interrogation area, just listening to what's going on. Suffice to say, it's not pretty.

"Look, we just wa-" Carolina began before being cut off.

"Save your breath sweet heart, I'm not talking!" The PMC was stubborn to even what his name was. Talk about stubborn.

 **Crash!**

"My bagpipess!" Donut yelled in horror.

When did he get bagpipes? Why are in there? And if something had to be thrown, thank God it was that.

I heard some footsteps and out came Simmons. "She's going to kill him at this rate." He told me as he was walking past.

I got up and began following him. "Where you going?" I asked.

"To Get Washington. We need to get her to calm down." Simmons said.

"Figures. Let's go get him." I said, tagging along. If we're being honest, it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea to make She's didint kill him whil we were gone. She'd probably end up knifing me if I got in the way though.

When we found Washington, he appeared to have been talking to Tucker. "Hey Wash, can we borrow you for a second?" Simmons asked.

"Everything Okay?" Washington asked.

"God no! Carolina is about to Lynch the son of a bitch! The PMC refuses to tell us a damn thing, even his name. Carolina isn't what I call the patient kinda gal either." I told him.

"So you need help with the Integration?" He asked.

"Actually...we were hoping you could calm Carolina down." Simmons said.

"Please, don't let her kill him yet." I followed up with.

 _ **Pop!**_

A gunshot rang out in the air, followed by broken glass. I instinctively looked back towards the direction where it sounded, which was from interagation. "Why won't he talk!?" Carolina yelled, obviously enraged.

"She's a little frustrated." Simmons said.

"Really? I couldn't tell from how perfectly reasonable she sounds." I deadpaned.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing."He said.

We began our walk back to the main area, where he walked to the interrogation area. "God help him." I said. "Amen to that."Simmons followed.

"I'm going to check on the squad. Coming?"I asked Simmons. He nodded, as we made our way to Red team.

On our way there, I could still hear yelling from the room. Hmmm...he'll be fine.

Once we were reunited with our comrades, I dived into my personal files from my Armor's Computer systems. You could do all sorts of things with the computer systems, including porn apparently according to Tucker. Of course I wouldn't know that...

Regardless, the main point was the files on me. I still can't get all the information, but there's so much considering I have a full lifetime to look back on.

When I look at my childhood, it's fairly obvious the early part was dominated by the fear of ailen Invasion. It apparently never left me, leading me to join the Military.

Here's the interesting part. I got assigned to the Reds to be some sort of "piece"to keep an eye on them. However I have since been, well, relieved of those responsibilities.

Whats even more intriguing is looking back at my family. Casey, my Sister, apparently has aspirations to work in journalism. She wanted to be a nurse from what she told me, so that's a pretty big change if you ask me. However that's not the only thing.

My Dad apparently fought during the war against the aliens. I suppose that's not that surprising considering he served in the U.S Navy, But he was with the UNSC Navy for fucking years. He's some politician now due to his connections from the Navy. Good for him.

Then there's my mom, wh-

Oh God, Carolina is walking over. The fuck, when did Washington get here? I zoned out apparently.

"Talking about me?" She asked.

I was so lost, the hell does she mean by that?

"Actually, no." Epsilon answered.

"I don't get it, he's not giving up anything." She complained.

"Same. When angry ladies in blue armor yell at me, I tend to speak more than I should." I said.

"Good to note Marks." Carolina said.

"Don't hurt me please." I pleaded.

She shook her head, chuckling a bit.

"Excuse me, I've been washing your blood of my armor so I'm a little late to the conversation. Did you say the prisoner is awake?" Dr. Grey said, walking up to the group.

"For now, but I've got five bucks that says Carolina rips his spine out within the hour." Grif said.

Taking off my Helmet, I said "I'll take those odds."

"Me too." Simmons said.

"I see. If you don't mind, do you think I could have a few minutes alone with him?" Doctor Grey said. I cringed, knowing where this was going,

"Ha, you gonna give him a band aid for every beating he gets?" Sarge teased.

"Well if you recall, he and his partners turned every one of my friends at outpost 37 into piles of ash. Anyone sick enough to do something like that would almost certainly benefit from a uh...checkup." Dr. Grey said.

"That statement makes me very concerned." I said bluntly, while everyone looked at each other in confusion.

She walked off, and we stood we stood in silence for a moment. "That woman is crazy."

"Yeah, well, we know that." Simmons said.

"Pfft, what's she going to do?" Sarge asked.

"She knows the human anatomy better than anyone here. My guess is some ungodly torture." I suggested.

"You're probably overthinking it." Washington told me.

I could see her walking inside the interrogation room, and I shook my head. "I doubt it."

"Look, she's a little...eccentric, but I wouldn't think she-"

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ A scream broke through the air. It was oddly enough accompanied with loud equipment noises, and her singing...opera?

"Sarge...I'm scared." Simmons let out.

"Simmons, we're all scared...except me." He replied.

"Its kind of intoxicating if you ask me..." I let out, not thinking about what I just said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison, looking at me.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said, backtracking.

A little while later, the sounds stopped, and outcame an almost bouncing Dr. Grey.

"His name's Zachary Miller, he's ex-military, and he was kind enough to hand over the coordinates to a nearby radio jamming tower." She said cheerfully.

"You're kidding." Carolina said.

"No silly! I'm doctor Grey! Ha! Dad joke." She replied.

"Alright. Think he's in a position to answer any questions?" Carolina asked.

"Oh absolutely!" She replied happpily. Then lowering her voice, she said "Just lemme put him back together..." before heading off once more.

"Marks." Tucker said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't stick your dick in crazy." He told me.

"Didint I tell you that?" I retorted.

"Yes, But now I'm telling you that." He continued.

"Yeah, I'm worried about you two now." Washington told us.

"We have common sense Washington." I told him.

He crossed his arms, and looked at us.

" _Okay I have common sense, happy?"_ I clarified.

"Okay, that's better." He said.

"Hey!" Tucker said, mildly offended.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to this 'Zachary'." Washington said, walking off with Carolina.

"God bless him." I said, not sure if it was towards Washington, or the PMC.

"Okay, so, what now?" Tucker asked.

"Adress the fact you both want to sleep with Doctor Grey?" Simmons suggested.

"Fuck You, Simmons." I retorted.

"When and where, Marks?" He asked in return.

"Here, And now!" I told him.

"Whip it out, then!" He began.

"Bet I won't!" I said as I began reaching for my crotch area.

"Okay! That's enough!" Grif intervened.

"They still want to sl- ah!" He said as I threw a rock at him.

"Fuck off, we're not crazy!" I told him defiantly.

"Guys! Calm down! You'll just explode if you keep in your frustration!" Donut said, now intervening too.

" _Shut up Donut!"_ we yelled at him in surprising unison.

After that, it devolved into USA bickering about things, such as sex, our time here, and all of that. It was funny when you think about it, but that was until "Umm, guys!" Simmons called out. He pointed to a PMC with a Sniper Rifle. "Where the fu-" I began before-

 _ **Pow!**_

The PMC let off a shot, damn him. Who'd he hit, or fire at? It doesn't really matter. Apparently someone saw him, and before I knew it, he was crumpling to the ground. Shot dead.

"What? Men, battle stations!" Sarge was yelling, apparently sensing it was time to fight.

"Get to the lab as soon as possible! We can hold them off from here!" Washington yelled over the radio.

Shit, you didint need to tell me twice. I began booking it, pistol in hand, on my way to the lab. Grif behind me, Simmons in front of me.

We charge into the lab, Tucker yelling "What's going on?!"

"We're being surrounded!" Epsilon retuned.

"I'm sensing a theme here." I deadpaned.

"How do they keep finding us?" Carolina demanded.

"I don't know, an informants? A tracking device?" Epsilon suggested.

"Oh no..." Washington said silently to himself.

"Everyone, get ready!" Epsilon warned everyone.

Sarge cocked his shotgun, preparing to charge outside saying "Today is a good day to-"

Its around this moment the teleportation grenades were thrown, and we're taken back to the desert refueling station.

"Fuck, not this place again!" I complained.

"Same Marks, Same." Grif agreed.

"Good, I need a bathroom break!" Caboose said.

"Wouldn't recommend it." Grif warned.

Tucker, coughing, said "How did we get here?"

"It's Freckles. Freckles is the tracking device." Washington announced.

Everyone looked at Washington, then at Caboose.

"Talk about a plot twist." I Deadpaned.

"Damnit Marks..." Grif said, turning his attention back to Cabbose.

Well, this is all just peachy isn't it? I love my jo- wait, the fuck?! Am I even getting paid?! _GODDAMNIT_


End file.
